Pokemon: Rise of Legends
by GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: In a twist from the original anime, Ash has been taught in the ways of Aura for three years by his Mother. With powers like being able to understand Pokemon, his journey shall lead him to greatness with his friends and family beside him. Rated T for a little bit of cursing at times and a few sensitive scenes and topics.
1. Prologue 1: The girl of Unknown

**(A/N): This is my first story on here so don't be to harsh on me. This is a Prologue in two parts because it just seems to make it a lot cleaner.** **Oh, I also don't own Pokemon, only this exact story.**

In this world, there are those who are blessed with a power beyond human imagination. Beyond the power humans normally have. Those who have these powers can teach others to use their own, but with the cost if revealing what they are.

Some people will understand and learn. Some will be afraid and attack. Some will be greedy and try to steal the power.

When this happens, adventures shall take place, bonds shall be tested, as the good and bad will balance each other out. After all, sometimes balanced is better than pure.

* * *

In a large mansion sat a girl who was only four years old. She could only remember a fraction of her life so far, but she could feel the loneliness all around her. Her father was a great researcher of the Pokemon, Unknown, but after the death of his wife he cared little for the girl she birthed.

He ignored the girl, opting to live in another house to carry on his research in private while the girl was left in the care of butlers and staff that lived with her in the mansion. The father soon forgot the girl even existed, only rarely coming to the home she resided in for a few days of rest, not even realising that girl was there, asking for her father to see her.

The girl's name is Molly.

Sitting at her feet were a bunch of stone tiles her father had brought with him but forgot to take back before he left. Each one had a tan coloring and a different picture of the Unknown carved on them.

Molly was upset. She had thought this was a gift for her, but, no, it was just more things about the Unknown. She wasn't mad, but she was gloomy beyond belief.

Why couldn't her father just stay with her for once?

Did she do something wrong?

Was she even supposed to be here?

As she was looking around at the tiles scattered around her, she started to notice a pattern in all of them; they looked like letters. Taking a few of them, she thought that maybe she could write something with them to pass the time and take her mind off her father. Thinking for a good word to write, as some of the staff had taught her how to do so, her mind flashed back to the one thing she didn't have; a family.

With the word in her mind, Molly grabbed each piece that looked like the correct letter and placed them together to spell 'family' on the floor. After the word was spelt, Molly felt her face was wet, only to realise she had been crying. Neglect was hard for a little girl to take, especially when all she wanted was love.

A few stray tears rolled down her face and fell right on the 'f' she had used in her word. The tiles, starting with that one that the tear landed on, started glowing almost immediately after and then started floating in the air around her. Before long, a massive portal opened up right above her head and Unknown of all shapes started spilling out into the room. Looking around at the creatures, she is at first terrified, but quickly calms down when she sees that they are not attacking her.

Relief and happiness rushes through her mind. She didn't even hear the staff that was banging on the door as the room became covered in crystals, sealing her in.

Her mind rushes through several thoughts before she asks the Pokemon:

"Do you guys want to play?"

* * *

In Pallet Town, seven year old Ash Ketchum was watching a Pokemon battle on the TV while his mother, Delia, was cleaning up behind him.

As the young woman was cleaning the self, getting rid of dust, she noticed a picture hanging there. It showed her and her son standing with several others, but the one that caught her attention most was a man holding a little girl on his shoulder.

Delia gave a sigh. It had been a year since she had seen Molly and it was worrying her. She knew, especially with some insight from Professor Oak, that Molly's father had been distraught over what had happened to his wife and chose to surround himself in research rather than care about the child that his wife bore. The woman had suffered from internal bleeding at the time of birth and it was too late by the time the doctors had realised what she was going through.

Delia worried that Molly's father had placed the blame on the child. She knew that, for now, he was only concerned about his research, but what would happen when Molly grew up? Her father could eventually be thrown into a rage and start abusing her if his work ever died down. Even now, she worried that poor Molly was being neglected and that her father wasn't spending any time with her.

As Delia put the picture back down, she suddenly heard Ash mute his show. He was looking out the window with a somewhat distant look on his face. Delia placed down her cleaning supplies and walked over to him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" She asked her son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The Pokemon are screaming outside," Ash replied distantly, his eyes not leaving the window, "Something is startling them."

Delia listened herself and could clearly make out the voices of the Pokemon outside.

"What's that?"

"Isn't he a legendary?"

"His scent isn't right!"

"What's with the crystals!?"

Delia, after hearing all this, moved to the window a shut the blinds as well as turning off the electronics in the house. Ash had broken from his trance to watch his mother with a mix of confusion and fear. There was a small amount of worry in the woman herself as she did not know what the Pokemon were afraid of.

She grabbed Ash and held him close to her before sitting on the couch. With her son safe in her arms, she closed her eyes for a second and concentrated before opening them. Only difference was now her iris were glowing blue. Her sight now reached out beyond her home with everything being mostly blue. She and Ash inside the house had a bright blue color to them while everything else was slightly dimmer.

She used her new sight to looked out into the forest to see what was happening. That's when her eyes fell upon it, a creature that was purple rather than blue with small amounts of purple trailing behind it like footprints. It was moving so fast she could barely keep sight of it.

Whatever it was, it was running through the forest, nearing Pallet Town. Delia knew it would only be a minute or so before it arrived for whatever it wanted. She could still feel Ash in her arms, feel his slight shivering in fear. She couldn't blame him. After all, it wasn't a normal occurrence for her to make it seem like they were not home and then use one of her abilities. While keeping her sight up, she calmly rubbed Ash's back to help stop his shivers.

The creature grew closer…

"Is something bad going to happen to us mom?"

Passed its way through the main entrance of town…

"I don't know."

Running through the streets…

"Stay quiet for now."

Stopping right near their house…

"..."

SLAM!

Both mother and son jumped to their feet at that sound, Delia's eyes changing back to normal. The door had suddenly burst open, revealing a large beast like Pokemon. Its brown fur shimmered in the outdoor light as a large clump of white fur on top blew around like smoke. As it slowly walked over to the mother holding her child, Delia recognized it as Entei, one of the three legendary beast Pokemon.

However, she didn't feel like this was Entei himself.

'Entei wouldn't give off such an energy,' Delia thought, 'His would be a bright blue, even brighter than mine and Ash's. Why is it purple?'

That's when her eyes fell upon the crystals growing at the beast's feet. Every single step it took, another patch of crystals would instantly spring up. Delia's eyes widened as she now knew what was going on. This was no real Entei and she was about to say so until…

" **You are who she desired!"** The Entei doppelganger yelled, " **You are Momma and Big Brother!"**

Both Ketchum's made the mistake of looking up into the beast's eyes. They simmered for a second before both felt rather sleepy. Ash had already passed out as Delia was slowly hanging onto consciousness. The last thing she saw before she fell into the black abyss was Entei's back coming right under her.

* * *

An hour or two later, both started to stir from their unconscious state. As they looked around, they saw they were no longer in their home's living room. Instead, they were lying in a simple yet nice bed in the center of a room that was mostly empty aside from a few little things like a table with a laptop. However, the room was almost entirely made of crystals, mostly blue with a few hints of pink here and there.

Ash started getting a little scared and stayed close to his mother. Delia answered this by putting an arm around him and holding him close. While she didn't show it, she was freaking out in her mind about what was happening.

'Did someone find out about us?' She thought, 'That Entei wasn't real and only someone with a lot of power could create such an illusion like that.'

The sound of footsteps tore her from her thoughts. She left Ash on the bed (the mattress and blankets being one of the few things not made of crystals) and stood up. If it was some sort of boss of a company or some sort of jailkeeper maybe she could stand up to them or find a way out.

Out from the shadows of the room came the same Entei that had kidnapped them earlier. Delia felt her nerves start to wear her down as the illusion of the beast Pokemon could make everything harder.

Suddenly, from behind it came a small girl.

Delia mentally gasped at the sight of her, remembering her from the year before. Molly, the same girl she had just remembered that day.

Judging by the way she stood by Entei, she was the one who had summoned him. Ash also had a similar flashback, his mind filled with memories of playing with the girl while the adults talked and how she was heartbroken to see him leave when he and his mother left for Pallet.

Both Delia and Ash looked at her with confusion, not over who she was, but why she was doing this. Their questions were answered when Molly ran right up to them. First, she hugged Delia's legs, mumbling something into the fabric that no one could understand. She then hopped onto the bed right next to Ash and grabbed his hands.

"You're my new big brother!" She said with joy, "Let's play!"

Ash was a little confused at first, but quickly let it go. He had, after all, wanted a little sibling from time to time. He didn't have many friends, so it would be a great way to have some more human interaction. The two hopped down from the bed and started playing a few games, from tag to hide-and-seek to just having Molly ride around on Ash's shoulders.

Delia, after getting over her shock, watched them the whole time as a smile found its way onto her lips. It was such a joy to see her son playing around and being happy, so she didn't want to ruin it by bringing up her concerns. Entei had vanished soon after the children started playing, either he had left to patrol the area or he was no longer needed as he gave Molly what she wanted. Still, Delia started thinking about what she was going to do about this.

Over the next week, Ash and Delia showed as much love as they could to Molly to keep her happy. Ash played with her while Delia read both of the children stories before they all fell asleep on the one bed along with some basic cooking and such like a mother should. Though it was clear to them that more was happening on the outside of the crystal walls.

Thanks to the laptop (that was also not crystallized) the group got to see where they were and how people were reacting to it. They knew that the place they were trapped in was a large crystal castle that had crystallized a large part of the land along with it. A crew of reporters were on the scene 24/7 to report any changes to the land. The entire crew had seen the Ketchum family get taken into the castle, resulting several attempts to destroy the walls and bust them out.

This was when Delia would notice something odd about Molly. Anytime something that could break through the crystals showed up on screen, she would throw a small hissy fit. At the same time, the crystals would change or even attack to prevent any major attempts at entering the castle.

Delia knew that Molly wasn't trying to do this, causing so much destruction, she just wanted to remain happy with those she claimed as her family.

This happiness could not last like this. Ash needed to be out there in the big world as he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer and Delia knew Molly should not remain stuck in a castle with only a laptop being her way into the outside world. She told Ash this and they both knew that they would soon have to tell Molly this.

On the seventh day, both woke up before Molly. Delia sighed before gently waking Molly from her peaceful slumber. Molly rubbed her eyes before a small smile came onto her face, unaware of what was about to be said.

"Morning Mommy, Morning Big Brother," she happily said before noticing their somber and almost saddened expressions, "What's wrong?"

"Molly," Delia started, "it's time for me and Ash to go home."

"What do you mean?" Molly said, starting to get nervous. She jumped off the bed, not wanting to be comforted.

"We can't stay here forever," Delia said with a calm yet firm tone, "You shouldn't stay here either."

"No," Molly said, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Crystals started jutting up from the floor, sharp and spiked, in reaction to the girl's tears.

"Molly, please-"

"NO! You can't leave! I don't want to be alone again! Don't leave me alone!"

The girl kept screaming with tears running down her face. More and more crystals kept appearing, giving the room a sinister look. Eventually, her screams died down and she fell to her knees until she was just a tiny bundle sniffling on the floor.

"Please… Don't leave me alone," she whispered.

Delia was about to go over and comfort the girl, but Ash suddenly jumped off the bed, dodged the crystals in his way, and headed straight for the girl. When he reached her, he instantly picked her up and held her in a hug.

"We won't leave you," Ash sweetly said to her, "You can come with us. We're not going to leave you by yourself. We'll show you the world outside here and keep you as safe and as loved as we can."

Ash kept whispering how he promised that they would give her a happy life along with a few sweet nothings. Molly was at first shocked before she started crying again. However, these were tears filled with relief and joy, as she knew she was now a part of their family.

Delia watched them before slowly walking over. When she was right over them, she knelt down and wrapped them in a big hug. Molly had a small smile on her face, feeling right at home.

Suddenly, the two children started glowing blue. Delia let go for a second to look at them in their shining glory. The two broke the hug, but let their hands stay intertwined as they looked over themselves.

Then the room started glowing. There was a small flash before the group was now in the center of another room, this one having a large amount of Unknowns swirling overhead. They slowed down and looked at the group, the children still glowing. Then they looked over to the mother before they all bowed their heads in what looked to be approval.

"Take care of them…" The Unknowns said, "They will be strong… They will be important to all… They are guardians…"

"I understand," Delia said.

"Find the third…" The Unknown finally said before another light went off.

When it vanished, the room was now the originally wooden version. Both of the children had also stopped glowing, looking around in confusion.

'A third?' Delia thought.

Deciding to think more about it later, she picked the two children off the floor and took Molly to her room. Molly looked a little worried before Delia found a suitcase and put it in front of her.

"Grab anything you need or want to take with you," Delia said, "Ash, you should help her."

The two both nodded as they moved around to find what Molly needed. They picked up a few of her toys and all of her clothes from her room. Molly also found the laptop they had and took it with her. When they had cleared out most of the room, the returned to the room the Unknown had once been in to get out the front door. Before they left, Molly grabbed the box with the Unknown Tiles and took them with her. Delia asked why, to which Molly replied:

"They are my friends. They gave me what I wanted most."

When they left the mansion that had once been a castle, they were immediately found and swarmed by the reporters who wanted to know what had happened. Delia answered calmly, saying that some physic Pokemon had created the castle and trapped them in their for an "Unknown" reason. She only got a glance at them was her reply when they asked what Pokemon it was.

Before they could be bombarded with any more questions, Professor Oak appeared to them.

"That is enough," he told them, "I am sure this family wishes to return home from this crazy event and relax."

All the reporters gave a small "aww.." at this remark.

"Do not worry," he assured them, "I am a personal friend of this family. If I find anything with their help, I shall share it, though I highly doubt I will get anything I can share."

The reporters were satisfied with this and they all left in different vans, already having great scoops from the crystal castle alone.

As the Ketchums and Oak all piled into a van to take them back to Pallet Town, Delia explained what really happened to the Professor. He was shocked, to say the least, but promised to keep quiet to protect the family. He also said he would get some proper adoption papers for Molly. With that all taken care of, Delia started thinking about what the Unknown said.

'I could tell from their Auras that Ash and Molly have something special to them, but what about the third?'

That's when she noticed something. She could sense something else in Kanto, another power that was similar to her two children. An idea formed inside her head as the van finished making its way into Pallet.


	2. Prologue 2: He Who Complete the Trio

**(A/N): Back again! Decided to quickly add the next part of the Prologue since it was already done. I'll explain a few other things down below.**

It had been about a month since Molly was added to the Ketchum family. Delia was still looking into the third that the Unknown had told her about, trying to figure out where in Kanto it was based on the power she was sensing.

Ash and Molly were getting along wonderfully together and Molly was decently accepted into town. She didn't have many friends (or any for that matter) as most didn't care for her, but she was fine. She had her big brother.

Delia was looking over her map of Kanto that had several scribbles on it. She knew what direction she needed to go in and that the person was in Kanto, but it got hard after that. As Pallet town was on the far side and in the corner of the region, the direction only meant a small part of the region was taken off. From there, she needed to focus her sight to pinpoint the direction with more accuracy, as if it was a straight line running from her to the power she sensed. After that, she needed to find distance.

After a month of planning while also taking care of her children, Delia finally narrowed her search. From what she could feel, the source was came from a small area right outside the Safari Zone. It wouldn't be exact until she got closer, but she knew this was the best place to start looking.

She went to Professor Oak and filled him in on what she had found as he already knew about what she was searching for. With the areas finally narrowed, he knew she had to go.

Quickly, the trip was set up. Delia took her kids with her, wanting to show them a bit of the world as well as the fact she didn't want to leave them alone. Oak gave her enough money and got some help from a few friends to help take the family to the place Delia had pinpointed. The family made it to the area in only a few days. They had to enter on foot to begin their search.

They trekked through the small amount of jungle, following only Delia's senses of the power. The Pokemon around them didn't bother them too much, some even saying hello or making polite gestures.

They were getting close to the source, Delia could feel it. Suddenly, cries rang through the air as all the Pokemon ran off. Delia's eyes widened as it was in the same direction as the power she was sensing. The group started jogging, avoiding the obstacles the jungle floor place in their way.

They finally reached the point where the cries were their loudest, and there they saw a little boy, only five years in age with blue spiky hair and swirls on his cheeks. The thing that shocked the family the most was the boy's condition. His body was littered with cuts and bruises and his clothes were dirty and torn up. His entire body looked somewhat dirty, with bits of mud caked onto parts of him. Immediately, Delia stood up and rushed over to the boy.

"What happened to you?" She asked him.

The boy looked up before shrinking back at the sight of the older woman. The other two children raced out and stood next to their mom, trying to give the boy some comfort.

"Don't worry, Mom is nice," Ash told the boy.

"Mommy is always there for those who are hurt," Molly said.

The boy relaxed a bit seeing the other kids that gave him such reassuring words. Delia took this chance to start cleaning the boy up. She first removed most of the caked on mud with her hands before using a water bottle and a rag to clean his cuts. Then she got out some bandages and disinfectant from her first aid kit to finish.

By the time she was done, the boy was definitely more trusting. He had talked with the other two while waiting which calmed him down a lot. When Delia put on the last bandage he stood back up.

"Thank you," he said somewhat shyly.

"It's okay," Delia told him, "You don't need to be afraid of us. Though I must ask, what happened to you?"

The boy started crying again.

"They found me again," he whimpered, "They kept calling me names and saying that I should stop. They left me here after the Pokemon scared them off."

"What do you mean?" Delia asked, still calm, "Who are 'they'?"

"Hold it right there!" A new voice appeared.

All the children quickly ducked behind Delia, hoping that she could protect them from whoever was shouting at them. Quickly, Officer Jenny appeared from the brush. She looked down at the children huddled behind the women before her eyes opened in surprise.

"Tomo? Are you okay?" She asked the boy.

"Yes," the boy, now known as Tomo, said as he walked out, "They came back, but these people helped me."

"Really?" Jenny said before looking at the group before her expression softened, "I thank you for helping for helping little Tomo here. He doesn't get shown too much kindness from strangers."

"What happened to the poor boy?" Delia asked.

"How about we go back to my tent and I can tell you there," Jenny replied, "It's a lot safer for everyone."

The group nodded before all four of them followed Jenny through the trees. They soon reached a nicely sized tent tucked between the trees which she lead them into. There was a few small gadgets along with a large table in the center. The group each took a seat, Delia facing Officer Jenny and the kids all crowding around one another.

"Tomo here has had a rough life," Jenny explained, "His parents are rumored to abuse him, both mentally and somewhat physically. According to people in the town he comes from, some of the nicer people helped him escape to here where they hoped his parents wouldn't find him. Unfortunately, they did, and they keep coming back here to abuse him rather than taking him home."

"Why doesn't he leave?" Delia asked.

"Tomo has befriended some of the Pokemon here," Jenny said, "Primarily the Kangaskhan that roam these parts. Since he doesn't have a family that loves him, he doesn't want to leave the Pokemon until he gets one."

"Is there a reason he befriends Pokemon so easily?"

"Well, yes, but I don't think you'll believe me."

"Trust me, I think I already know what you're going to say."

"Fine. Tomo has been known to understand Pokemon of every kind as if they were speaking english. He didn't learn it, he just knows how to like second nature. It's also the reason why his parents abuse him. They don't want a 'freak' for a son. They tell him to stop, but he doesn't want to as the Pokemon are his friends."

"That's what I thought. But why aren't these 'parents' in jail?"

"We don't have any real proof of the abuse. Tomo doesn't speak a lot so it's hard to get anything from him about the mental abuse while the physical abuse is so light that it could easily be said that he just fell or ran into a Pokemon."

Delia thought for a second. She had no doubt that Tomo was the one she was looking for, but she needed to find a way to put his parents away so she could take him in. The thought of the parents abusing the child came to her head.

If they were a real family that had someone like them, why would they abuse a child? The way the family, as far as she knew, was supposed to work was that if the parents died, the child would be given to a family member.

Realization finally overcame Delia. She stood up and walked over to Jenny.

"Do you have any files on this family?" Delia asked.

"I can pull them up, but none have anything reporting any acts of violence from the two. Why do you ask?"

"Can I please check something?"

Jenny stared at her for a second before replying, "Fine. If it can help Tomo and bring down those two nutjobs."

Jenny lead Delia over to a computer in a corner while the three children started playing rock-paper-scissors. Delia brushed through some of the information before her eyes settled on one part. Jenny looked to see what she has highlighted and gasped.

"I never knew. I was so busy looking for signs of abuse and violence that I never thought to check that."

"It gives me an idea of how to get Tomo away from those people."

"How?"

Delia whispered her plan into her ears. Jenny once again gasped.

"I thought people like that were all gone."

"Not gone, just kept a secret between family."

"Either way, do you think that will work?"

"We just need the proper paperwork, a camera, and those nutjobs to come here."

"What are you two talking about?" Tomo asked as the other two came up from behind him.

The two quickly explained their plan as simply as possible for the two. Tomo was at first happy, before his happiness faltered.

"Can I at least tell the others?" Tomo asked, "I need to tell them something so I don't just leave without them knowing."

The two older women nodded and Tomo left with the other two trailing behind.

(Time skip 2 hours)

A helicopter had just landed outside the tent, stirring up dust and scaring the Pokemon as it did so. A short man with a goofy outfit and a normal looking woman stepped out. Both of them wore a grin, but they were clearly forced. Both of them entered the tent to see the group of five standing off to one side. Their eyes fell on Tomo, at which point both sets sparkled with a hint of anger and hatred, though they kept the false smiles.

"Thank you, Officer," the man said to Jenny with forced happiness, "Finally, we have found our boy!"

"Come here, Tommy!" The woman said as she opened arms, "Time to come back with Mama and Papa."

"That is not the reason why I called you both here," Jenny said firmly as Delia held the boy close.

"But you said that you had information about Tommy," the man said, his smile faltering for a second.

"TOMO here is no longer in your custody," Jenny said, "He is now part of this loving family."

"What!?" Both shouted, their smiles breaking completely.

"You can't do that!" The man shouted.

"Actually, we can," Delia said, "We checked the data about your family and found out the truth. You are not Tomo's mother and father. You are his Aunt and Uncle. Not only that, but you never signed any of the proper paperwork to officially make him your son so he can be adopted."

"Why on Earth would we take him then?" The woman shouted, starting to get angry.

"We checked that out and found that the boy's family was known to posses a large amount of money and other valuables which would be inherited by him when the parents died," Jenny said, "When his parents, those who had control over the money at the time, died, you took Tomo in so that you could have that for yourselves. However, because you didn't fill out that paperwork, we were able to easily have this family adopt him. Tomo and some of the valuables will go to them now while the rest of it shall be put in storage."

Both were now clearly angry, smoke practically coming out of their ears. Tomo then stood up and walked a bit to the side. The two calmed down a little.

"See! The boy wants to come with us!" The man said mockingly.

"No," Tomo said, causing the two to stare at him in shock, "You both were mean to me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I have a new family. They will love me. So leave me alone!"

Anger once again boiled within the two. They both suddenly leaped for the boy.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Ungrateful little brat! We should have gotten rid of you long ago!"

Before the two could even touch a hair of the boy, both were brought to the ground. Jenny had used both of her hands to slam them down onto the dirt floor with an impressive display of strength. She then brought out two pairs of handcuffs and attacked them to the duo.

"Now we finally have some proof," Jenny said, "You are both under arrest for child abuse."

"You can't prove it!" The man shouted.

"Oh, but we can!" Delia said as she picked up a video camera from a desk, "Want to add anything else to the recording?"

The two started shouting out profanity and curses as Jenny made sure they weren't going to get away. She called for backup and the two were quickly sent to prison. Meanwhile, the new family of four was given a helicopter lift out of the wilderness so they could return home. Jenny spoke to them a bit before they left.

"Thanks for your help," Jenny said, "Make sure you take care of Tomo and train him right."

"We will," Delia said, "Good luck in your work."

"Bye!" All three children shouted as they waved to her.

The helicopter took off into the sky. In record time, the family made it home. Tomo was a bit shocked, having lived in either a large mansion or the wilderness for most of his life. Never had he lived in a home that was nice yet so much smaller. He wasn't complaining, though. He always got lost in his mansion anyways.

As the other two were showing Tomo around the house, Delia went into her room. Out from under her bed she pulled a small wooden box. She lifted the cover revealing a leather cover book. Placing the box back under the bed, she moved out of her room and into the living room. She closed the blinds and shut all the windows.

"Kids, can you come here?" She shouted.

The youthful trio suddenly came rushing in before sitting on the couch. They looked up to their mother with looks of curiosity. Delia held out the book and said:

"It's time you learn the truth."

 **(A/N): So, yeah, Ash now has Molly and Tomo as siblings and they all have powers. I thought it would be a nice twist as it is normally just Ash has the powers. I also gave Delia powers because I felt it would make her a bit more connected with them. Also, I will later post a poll (when I find out how to do that) on my account for the issue involving the Legendary Pokemon, as I want to figure out who I should give a Legendary to. I may just decide to go my own way, but for now I want to see what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 1: A Journey Begins

**(A/N): I'm back! Here is the first chapter of the story.**

* * *

An alarm rang through the simple bedroom as the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. A boy with raven black hair groggily awoke from his spot on the bed. He rubbed his amber brown eyes as his feet hit the floor. After he was mostly awake, a smile fell onto his lips.

'Today's the day.'

Ash Ketchum was ten years old and finally ready to go on his Pokemon journey.

Excitement now filling his body, he leaped out of his bed and got ready for the day ahead. He quickly took a shower, probably his last one for a few days, and put on his already laid out clothes. His outfit was a black tee and blue jeans with a simple yet durable pair of trainers on his feet. He also wore a blue and white vest and green fingerless gloves.

When he was fully dressed, he went over to his backpack to double check his supplies and made sure he didn't forget anything. He had a few extra sets of clothes, a fishing rod, a flute, a sleeping bag, and a Pokemon journal on almost every known Pokemon to name a few things.

His supplies now double checked, he went over to his window sill for the last two things he needed. On said window sill sat two eggs, one blue with a line of black near the top, the other pink with a white underbelly and a small dot above that. He checked them over, making sure they were both still healthy and had no cracks, though he could only do so much without any technology.

Their physical health was good, so Ash took it one step further. He placed his hands on both of the eggs before focusing on positive emotions. His hands had a faint blue glow to them as his Aura filled the eggs with feelings of love and safety, a trick that his own mother had shown him. Heck, she even admitted to using it on him once or twice before.

After all, he and the rest of his family were Aura Guardians, people who had the innate ability to use Aura in many ways. His mom had started teaching him and his siblings roughly three years ago, and training was not easy.

With that done, he placed them both in incubators he had received from Oak after finding the eggs. Both incubators were placed into his backpack which luckily still had enough room for them. Finally, he picked up his bag and rushed downstairs.

His mom was already awake and there was a large breakfast laid out on the table. Ash quickly placed his bag off to the side and ran over to grab some grub, ending up with a large plate full.

As he started eating, two others came down: Molly and Tomo. Molly had on a simple outfit of a white shirt with somewhat baggy shorts that had straps on them along with a simple pair of black shoes. Tomo had on a yellow shirt with a black Pokeball design on the front and black shorts with a pair of trainers similar to Ash's.

Both of them placed their bags, Molly having a shoulder bag along with her backpack, down next to Ash's and sat at the table. They also grabbed a large amount of food, surprising considering their small size. Molly took the seat to Ash's right while Tomo took the left.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without any of us here, Mom?" Ash asked in between bites.

Delia smiled and said, "It's okay. I still have Oak and someone needs to look after the Pokemon with you three gone. Plus, I have Mimey to keep me company."

On cue, the Pokemon, , appeared behind her. Mimey was one of Delia's oldest Pokemon from when she was first starting out as a trainer. While he did still battle from time to time, he decided to help around the house more after Delia had Ash.

" **She'll be fine with me,"** Mimey said to the three children, which the whole family could understand.

"I just can't believe we are going on a Pokemon Journey!" Tomo cheered.

"It's Ash's, were just joining him to help," Molly giggled.

"Hey, if you're with me, it's your journey too," Ash stated as he placed his hands on his siblings heads.

The family started chatting a bit as they ate breakfast, each child getting their fill. By the time they were done, it was only seven in the morning.

"How about we get in a quick meditation in the living room," Delia suggested, "Professor Oak wanted you three to be at his lab by eight or even earlier, so if you leave by seven thirty, you should get there with plenty of time to spare."

"Really?" Ash said, "I wonder why. He said he was giving out starter Pokemon at ten."

"Maybe he just wants to say goodbye to his best students and Pokemon caretakers before the crowd gets there," Delia said.

"Either way, getting away from Gary will be nice," Molly said.

"Agreed," both of her brothers said.

You see, the group had an issue with Gary Oak as he bullied them. When Ash was young, it wasn't really anything much, just a few teasing words. However, when Molly and then Tomo showed up, the bullying got worse. It was first targeted just to Ash, who eventually lost interest and learned to fight back, before it went to Molly and Tomo. It was somewhat upsetting to Ash at times because Gary had once been nicer before the title of 'Grandson of Samuel Oak' got to his head.

At first, many people were rooting for Gary, as he was the Professor's grandson, but when they bullying became worse, less people supported him as they found out. Sure, there still was people who believed in him despite his arrogance and ego, though it was only around half the town. Keep in mind, he at one point had almost the entire town blindly supporting him.

The group put their dishes in the sink for Mimey to wash before heading to the living room. All of them sat cross legged and cleared their heads. As they did so, a faint blue Aura started surrounding each of them. When the Aura's crossed, all four felt closer to one another and more relaxed in a way no other family could have. They had done this almost everyday for the past three years, ever since Tomo was added and their training began.

Their trance broke when the clock chimed, signaling the half hour. The three kids left to grab their bags and stood in front of the front door to give their mother a personal goodbye. She did say she would meet them at the entrance to town, but this was a goodbye where they could say anything and only their family would hear them.

Delia quickly came to where they were standing, Mimey trailing behind with a bag in his hands. She smiled softly as she dug into the bag that the Pokemon lifted up.

The first thing she pulled out was the leather cover book she had showed them before their training began. The trio had wide eyes as they looked down upon it. They knew all too much about it. It was the Book of Aura, one that had several strange properties to it and had been passed down for generations. It was the same book they learned from.

Delia smiled softly at their expressions before placing it in Ash's hands, causing his eyes to grow even wider.

"All three of you should keep practicing," she said in a voice just above a whisper, "Take it with you, Ash. I know you will take care of it. In fact, you might even be able to show others the way of Aura."

Ash just nodded before placing it into his backpack, still slightly in shock.

Next, she pulled out a sleek box with a latch cover. Molly gasped at the sight of it.

"My friends," she said with a hand over her mouth.

She and her siblings had accidently caused some trouble with the tiles before, resulting in Delia taking them away for awhile. Then again when you almost destroy a forest, it was reasonable. Molly was upset, but understood what her mother meant. Luckily, they didn't do anything serious and unchangeable or else the punishment would have been worse. The only permanent thing they did was change the box to its new sleek design which never changed back for some odd reason.

"They want to come with you," Delia said, "Don't misuse their power, but I trust that you will find a way to use them right."

Molly eagerly grabbed the box and placed it in her bag.

Finally, Delia pulled out a strange metal amulet with a piece of leather acting as the chain. On it appeared to be a picture of a man and a Pokemon. She handed it to Tomo.

"This is a special amulet, Tomo," Delia explained, "Your birth parents wanted you to have it when the time was right. Your aunt and uncle took it away, but I managed to get it when we took back all that they stole from your parents."

Tomo's eyes widened as he slipped the amulet over his head. The leather was gentle against his next as it rested there. He looked up to his current mom with a sad smile, happy he got something from his parents, sad at remembering how he lost them.

The kids were about to get into the goodbyes before Delia stopped them.

"I almost forgot," she said as she reached into the bag again, "I also got you these."

She first went up to Molly and put a blue bow into her hair. Molly had always liked her blue bow, but it had been wrecked after a particularly bad beating from Gary and his 'friends' on a rainy day. Either Delia managed to fix the old one or she got a new one, but it didn't matter to Molly.

Next was Tomo. For him, she gave him what at first looked to be a simple strand of fabric, yet she quickly revealed it was a headband. She tied it to him, wrapping it so it covered a part of his forehead. It was yellow with a black tiger design on it, something which Tomo fell in love with after seeing some more wild Pokemon.

Finally, she came to Ash. What she took out was a red and white cap with a green symbol on the front. Ash's eyes widened as he was handed it.

"A Pokemon League Expo hat?" He asked, surprised, "Where did you get this?"

"There was a contest not too long ago," Delia said with a smile, "I may have had to send in about a million postcards, but it worked out in the end."

Ash happily put on the hat. His mother looked at him for a second before adjusting it slightly so it fit better.

With her gifts out of the way, it was time for a personal goodbye. She hugged each one of them, whispering words of encouragement to them when she was close to their ears. After she was done, the three all kept saying goodbye and we love you as they walked out the door.

Now on the streets, the only sounds that could be heard were made by them, aside from a few natural calls from Pokemon. They didn't speak much, just letting their legs carry them as fast as they could to the lab of Oak.

Eventually, the hill that had the lab on it appeared. Behind it, though it couldn't be seen very well, was a ranch where dozens upon dozens of Pokemon would roam for miles on end. Of course, there wouldn't be many Pokemon out at the moment, aside from a few earlier risers.

The trio, now full of excitement, raced to the door of the building. Ash stood in between his siblings before he knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming," a voice said from behind the oak door.

Quickly, a man came to the door dressed in a lab coat. As soon as he saw the trio, a bright smile came onto his his face before he gestured for them to come in.

The group made it into the lab where a machine sat holding three Pokeballs. One had a tear drop sticker, one had a leaf sticker, and one had a flame sticker. These were the starter Pokemon.

"So am I going to have to pick one of those?" Ash said, a bit uncertain.

While it would be fun to have one of them, he would rather have a Pokemon he was already friends with. It would make everything both easier and a lot more fun.

Professor Oak seemed to have read his mind as he smiled.

"No," he said before turning to a doorway and yelling, "Ash is here!"

The trio was confused before a yellow blur ran quickly through the doorway. It hit Ash with enough force to knock him off balance, though he quickly righted himself before he landed on his butt. Ash managed to catch the Pokemon and he looked down to see a Pikachu.

" **Did you think I was really going to let you leave without me?"** Pikachu said, though only the trio could understand.

Ash now was grinning ear to ear. Of course he would have gotten Pikachu. He had known him for at least a year by now. His mind then flashed back to the promise they made.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Roughly a year)_

Ash and his two siblings were out on Oak's ranch again. They had finished up their morning classes with their Mom, this time learning how to treat wounds as well as basic school work, and were now starting their Pokemon interaction time.

Molly and Tomo were already playing a bit with some of the other Pokemon while Ash started looking around to see if there was any new Pokemon. He always took it upon himself to try and make sure all Pokemon felt welcomed and didn't do anything rash.

As he was walking around, waving to some of the Pokemon, a Primeape suddenly rushed over to him. One might have expected him to attack, but the Primeape quickly stopped right in front of the boy.

"Hey, Primeape," Ash happily said, "How's it going?"

" **Pretty good,"** Primeape replied, " **You or the other two find any place to use some of your moves?"**

"Not at the moment," Ash said back, "I swear though, one day Gary and his little pack are going to wind up running with their tails between their legs if they keep picking on Molly and Tomo. They don't deserve it."

" **You said it,"** Primeape agreed, " **Wish I could do a little more, but I'd rather teach than fight now a days. It's a lot better to teach and have respect than fight and have other Pokemon taunt you."**

"I hear that," Ash said before asking, "Any new Pokemon around here?"

The Pig Monkey Pokemon placed a hand to its face as it thought for a second.

" **Now that you mention it,"** Primeape replied, " **There's this yellow mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu I think, who just got here last night. He doesn't seem to be too happy to be here. He's an electric type so he keeps shocking everyone, sometimes even the Pokemon."**

"Let me see if I can help," Ash suggested before Primeape started taking him to where the mouse Pokemon was.

Near the edge of the ranch, there sat the little Pokemon. It had a scowl on his face as he looked at the fence. He wanted to get out, but the fence was really large as it was made so very few Pokemon could escape. If he had help from one of the larger Pokemon, he might be able to use them to help, but none of them even cared about that. Pikachu swore that they were all brainwashed or something.

Ash saw this and slowly approached the electric type. Pikachu's ears swiveled a bit to hear him better before the Pokemon turned around and glared at him. Ash slowed down and calmly waved to the Pokemon.

"Hi," he said.

ZAP!

Pikachu let off some electricity, shocking Ash. Said boy fell over with a bit of smoke coming off him. Almost immediately after, he got over the shock and sat back up.

" **How the heck did you shake off my attack so quickly?"** Pikachu snarled in surprise.

"It happens around here," Ash calmly said, "A Jolteon is sometimes here and he has the habit of hugging and shocking at the same time."

" **You can understand me?"** Pikachu asked, his surprise taking over.

"Something special I've always been able to do," Ash replied, "Mom said it had something to do with my Aura."

Ash stayed seated on the grass, making no attempts to go after the Pokemon. This unnerved Pikachu a bit, keeping him on his guard. There was a dead silence between the two until Ash decided to break it.

"Are you trying to leave?" He asked.

" **What do you think?"** Pikachu snarled, " **I don't want to be stuck here so you people can brainwash me into being the 'perfect Pokemon' and take away all my freedom."**

"We don't brainwash Pokemon," Ash said sternly, "All the Pokemon here are normal in every way and the only freedom they may not have his the fact that they need to stay here so we can look after you, especially if you're hurt or sick. And if you think that they're all 'perfect Pokemon' for trainers and such, you are wrong. Heck, there's a Primeape here who's been here for a few years and he doesn't do trainer battles at all. He more or less just trains some of the other Pokemon who like his fighting skills."

" **Well… He's training trainers' Pokemon,"** Pikachu replied, " **You people made him into a trainer because he wouldn't battle."**

"NO!" Ash shouted, "He just found teaching more relaxing and the trainers never ask, it's always the Pokemon."

Pikachu looked down for a second. He clearly didn't want to speak anymore as it was a losing battle. He turned around as Ash gave a sigh at his actions. Ash didn't want to leave him, knowing he would likely get into trouble without someone watching him, so he decided to look over to some of the other Pokemon while he waited for the electric type to start talking again.

Little did he see that Pikachu had actually seen a way out in the form of a small hole in the fence, just large enough for him to squeeze through. Without Ash's full attention on him, he used his quick speed to race over to the hole. By the time Ash looked back, he managed to fully get out of the hole, only his tail giving away where he was.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash yelled when he saw what the electric type was doing.

Pikachu bolted, using **Agility** to speed up. Ash hopped the fence as he focused on Pikachu's Aura so he wouldn't lose him. He then used a trick his mom showed him and pooled some of his energy into his legs. His speed increased to the point where he could stay with Pikachu, but he decided to stay behind to give Pikachu a break.

The two ran for a few minutes before Pikachu finally stopped near Route 1, believing he had lost the boy. Unfortunately, he had not, as Ash was only a few paces behind him.

Realizing that he couldn't just go and grab Pikachu, Ash waited, trying to find a way to reason with the Pokemon. He could try using one of his powers, but he knew that was a cheap way out. The fact that he also had to get back soon or else his mom would both freak and probably ground him also came into his head, making him try to think of anything that could help.

Lucky for him, he didn't need to think of a plan.

As Pikachu was resting, a Spearow came up and pecked him, startling the Pokemon. Looking around, he saw dozens of Spearows surrounding him.

" **What do you want?"** Pikachu asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

" **You are trespassing on our land,"** one of them said sternly.

" **Look, I've had a trying day,"** Pikachu responded, " **I just want to rest a little and then I'll be off."**

" **No, you must be punished!"** The Spearow shouted, the others shouting in agreement.

Before Pikachu could say anything else, the Spearows all dove at him. He was getting hit left and right by them before he could even make a move. He eventually got out a few rounds of electricity, but any time he knocked one out, two would take its place.

Ash couldn't let the fighting continue. Acting on instincts, he filled his body with Aura, making it both faster and increasing its durability, knowing fully that he might be attacked as well. He ran right into the swarm and grabbed Pikachu. Making a U-turn, he bolted for Pallet Town.

Unfortunately, the Spearow managed to knock him off his feet when the shock wore off. Pikachu fell a few feet in front of him while the Spearows went for Ash, more focused on attacking the one who had intentionally defied them rather than the one who just ran onto their land.

Pikachu picked himself up to see Ash being attacked. The boy was holding out well, placing all his Aura into his defence so he wouldn't get injured, but it wouldn't last forever. Ash looked over to him and mouthed the word 'go' while covering his eyes from the beaks of the Spearows.

Something stirred inside Pikachu. Realization came over him as he knew the boy had saved him. He saved him even though the Pokemon had attacked him and run away from him. He couldn't just leave him there to be injured or possibly even die.

As his emotions flared, a power burned within him. Instead of leaving, he ran back over to Ash before jumping into the air.

" **TAKE THIS BIRD BRAINS!"** He shouted as he let out one of the most powerful streams of electricity.

The lightning, rather than spreading out like some of his other attacks, was concentrated into one bolt. Ash was able to look up and knew that it was **Thunderbolt** instead of one of the weaker attacks.

The bolt ran across each bird, frying them. By the time Pikachu was done, every bird had run away out of fear or in defeat from the attack.

Pikachu was panting, but, other than that and a few scrapes, he was fine. He looked over to Ash, the boy luckily not caught in the crossfire and mostly unharmed thanks to his defense. He rose to a sitting position when he sensed that all the Spearow were gone.

He looked over to Pikachu who slowly moved over to him with his head hung low.

" **Listen kid,"** he said, " **I'm… I'm sorry I got you into that mess. I haven't had good interactions with people so far so I just assumed that you were bad."**

Ash smiled softly before petting Pikachu behind the ears. Pikachu looked up with a surprised expression.

"It's okay," Ash explained, "I understand that it's not always easy to trust a person after you've been through so much. I've seen it so many times with Pokemon and, heck, I feel like I could be like that sometimes. What matters is finding a way out of it."

Pikachu nodded. Ash grabbed the mouse and let him ride on his shoulder as he ran back to the ranch. He hopped the fence again and went to go find his siblings.

Since he was covered in dirt with a few small scratches, his siblings asked what had happened. Ash decided to tell them the truth if they didn't tell anyone else. When his mother and Professor Oak saw him, he calmly said that he and the Pokemon accidently played a little too rough and they fell down a few times. They both accepted the answer without question.

The two played together the rest of the time, Pikachu having a blast now that he opened up his heart. They were playing tag and hide-and-seek with everyone. Ash also introduced Pikachu to some of the older Pokemon.

Before the group was about to leave for the day, Pikachu told Ash to come over to him.

" **Listen kid… Ash,"** he said, finally using Ash's name, " **You showed me a lot today. This morning I would electrocute anyone who even looked at me funny, but you showed me that I didn't need to."**

"It was nothing," Ash calmly said.

" **But it means the world to me,"** Pikachu said, " **Heck, I didn't even know Thunderbolt until the incident. I know that you will make me stronger and always treat me like family."**

"What are you saying?" He asked.

" **I know that you want to be a Pokemon Master in the future. Ash, when you go on your journey, take me with you."**

"Are you sure?"

" **Never been more sure about anything in my life."**

Ash happily smile as he and Pikachu shook hands, promising they would become partners in the future.

* * *

"So Pikachu's my starter," Ash stated.

"Correct," Oak replied, "Since you and him get along so well I decided to let you have him as your starter."

"Thanks, it means a lot," Ash said as Pikachu hopped to his shoulder started nuzzling his cheek.

"It also helped me as I already was short on starters," Oak added, "Wait here for a second."

" **Told ya I would be coming with you,"** Pikachu said.

"And I couldn't have picked a better partner," Ash replied.

"I'm glad you're coming with us," Molly said as she reached out to pet Pikachu.

"Yeah, you're one of our closest Pokemon friends," Tomo added, also reaching to pet Pikachu.

Ash had knelt down so the two could easily pet Pikachu without having to reach. Pikachu gave a grateful 'Chaaa~' every time they hit the right spot for him. After a few minute, the Professor came back with something obviously in his lab coat's pockets.

Reaching into one, he pulled out a red Pokedex and handed it to Ash. Then, he suddenly pulled out two more Pokedexes, one blue, one yellow. He handed the blue to Molly and the yellow to Tomo. The two took them in surprise.

"Why are we getting Pokedexes?" Tomo asked.

"I thought they were for Pokemon trainers," Molly added.

Professor Oak chuckled a little at the two's cluelessness.

"Pokemon trainers aren't the only one's who can get one," Professor Oak explained, "You see, there is a special branch of Pokemon trainers known as Junior trainers. They are under ten, but they have proven that they can handle Pokemon despite their age, thus allowing professors, like myself, to give them the ability to catch their own."

"Are me and Molly really that good?" Tomo questioned.

"Of course," Oak confirmed, "However, you cannot enter official battles or contests. And you are only allowed to go on a Pokemon Journey if you are with someone who is already a Pokemon trainer."

"We got that covered," Molly said as she patted her older brother's leg.

"Now for your Pokemon," Professor said.

Before he could even call out, two Pokemon ran up to Molly and Tomo. They didn't slam into the two like Pikachu had, so the two didn't even shift as they looked at their Pokemon. On Molly, there was a little bear shaped Pokemon with orange fur and a yellow chest moon in the middle of its forehead. On Tomo, there was a small brown Pokemon that had a bone covering its entire head save for its eye.

"Teddiursa!" Molly squealed as she hugged the bear Pokemon.

"Should have guessed it would be you, Cubone," Tomo said to the skull wearing Pokemon.

Molly had found Teddiursa a few months earlier. Teddiursa didn't want to evolve, but it also wanted to fight in good old fashioned battles. This left anyone that caught him rather frustrated, either wanting him to evolve so he would be stronger or wanting him to be parts of types of contests. Eventually, he was left at Oak's ranch by one of his trainers where Molly found him. She accepted that he didn't want to evolve while still fighting as she liked cute things while also wanting to battle.

Tomo had found Cubone around the same time. Cubone was a mournful and lonely Pokemon, often because it never knew its true family, though this one seemed to be taking it in the worst way possible. Tomo had connected with him as he never knew his real parents and was stuck living with his mean aunt and uncle for most of his life. Cubone proved to be loyal as well as a hard worker, if not a little serious at times.

"I had been watching your interactions with these Pokemon," Oak explained, "I hand picked them for you the same way I did with Ash's Pikachu. They went crazy after I said they were going to be traveling with you."

He then handed the group a few empty Pokeballs, ten for each of them, before handing them the Pokeballs that their Pokemon had. Instead of recalling them, they merely stuck them inside their bags or onto a belt in Ash's case.

"I could guess that you won't be quick on recalling your Pokemon," Oak chuckled.

" **No way, I hate those things!"** Pikachu stated.

" **I want to stay with Molly and see everything!"** Teddiursa practically cried.

" **Tomo needs my help, I will watch him with my life,"** Cubone said calmly.

Professor Oak couldn't understand them, but he could guess what they were saying.

"Now, I normally don't do this," Oak began, "but I am letting you catch ten Pokemon rather than six for now."

All three looked surprise. Why would he change the rules for them.

"You see, professors like myself can give trainers an increased limit if they have proved that they are able to manage their Pokemon well," he explained before anyone could ask a question, "We can change it right from the beginning or later on if we so desire. Just remember, I can alter the number back down if you are not properly taking care of all of them. Or, I could alter it up if you prove you can handle it."

The group hastefully nodded before Oak went into a few reminders. It wasn't much really. He explained how to register for the league, some basic tips, and a few things about the Pokedex. The group wasn't too concerned as they either already knew about it or they didn't need to know about it.

"Okay," he said, "Now, I should check your eggs before you leave."

All three nodded before digging into their backpacks. Ash pulled out the two eggs from before. Molly pulled out a light green egg with a few lines decorating it, as if it was a bud. Tomo pulled out a tan egg with a red circle on it.

The three had found the eggs a month ago. They were playing out in the forest during their free time when they stumbled upon them. They brought them to Oak so he could check their health and give the group incubators. Ash got two as he was the oldest and they all selected their eggs.

Oak checked over them on a more professional level, using his machines to check their health and the shell. When he handed them back to the group, all three filled their eggs with positive feelings so they didn't get startled by the machine.

Just as they were leaving, another Pokemon ran out from the back and onto Ash. Ash luckily managed to catch this one, which was also slow enough that he didn't lose his balance.

He looked down to see a Fennekin, one of the starter Pokemon from Kalos. However, rather than it having the normal yellowish fur with bits of a fiery orange, this one had silvery fur with bits of bright red.

Ash knew this Fennekin, though it had only been a month since she came. From what she had told the trio, she had been outcasted by her family as her coat attracted predators before she was captured by poachers. She was luckily rescued, but some trainers didn't see much in her. Needless to say, she had developed fears of abandonment after that.

At the moment, said Pokemon started bawling into Ash's chest, crying out desperate pleas.

" **Please take me with you!"** She begged, " **I don't want to lose my friends!"**

Ash, after the shock dissipated, quickly placed a hand on her head to calm her down after a few rounds of different pleas. He then looked at her softly as he stroked her fur. He looked over to Oak who nodded while chuckling softly. He left once again, but returned quicker with a Pokeball in hand. Ash set Fennekin down on his empty shoulder to place to ball in his bag.

"Dang, not even out of town and Ash already has two Pokemon," Tomo said.

"That's Big Brother for you," Molly joyfully said.

"You two know I could never resist a Pokemon like this," Ash said, motioning to Fennekin, "Unless they're faking it and just trying to steal our stuff. Plus, it just means adding more to the family."

The group gave a big laugh at this while Fennekin started nuzzling Ash, happy to be with her friends.

Soon enough, the group was allowed to leave lab, their Pokemon resting on their shoulders. Before they left though, Ash turned to Ash Oak one last question.

"Professor, why did you want us to come earlier?" He asked.

"Do you know how upset the other trainers would get if I just given you special Pokemon right in front of them?" Oak said, rubbing his head as if he was about to get a headache, "Especially Gary. The boy may be my grandson, but he needs to learn humility and the fact that not all things will be handed to him. Not to mention your eggs. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried taking one if he saw them."

With that question out of the way, the trio headed out. As they reached the entrance to Pallet Town, exit in their case, they noticed a small group of people, their mom standing in front of them all with Mimey at her side. Everyone took a good look at their Pokemon, all surprised that they had such strange Pokemon, especially Ash's Fennekin as it was a Kalos Pokemon.

Delia rushed up to them and gave them a group hug as their Pokemon jumped off to give them some space.

"Oh, you have grown up so fast," she said, "I know you will all do great."

All three returned the hug before they let go, Molly and Tomo having tears in their eyes while Ash smiled solemnly. Delia then turned over to the Pokemon.

"Take care of my children," she told them.

" **You got it!"** Pikachu said.

" **I'll keep Molly as safe as possible,"** Teddiursa responded.

" **Tomo is safe in my hands,"** Cubone told her.

" **I'll do my best,"** Fennekin said.

" **Just going to warn you,"** Mimey told them, " **If they are anything like their mother, training is going to be tough."**

Delia turned back to her kids before whispering to them.

"Keep up your training," she whispered, "Your powers will help you in the long run. Just remember not everyone should be trusted."

The three nodded in understanding. They all knew that they should keep what they can do a secret. At most, they should just reveal how they can understand Pokemon, no more as there was already people who claimed they could do that, even if they were often faking it or just reading their body movement.

The people parted to let the trainers through. All of them were cheering while some gave them a pat on the back. A few words of encouragement were given to them as they left on Route 1.

"Stay safe!"

"You can do it!"

"Be the best there ever was!"

"Even if some people don't see it, you are the pride of Pallet Town!"

 _Our heroes have now taken the first steps on their journey. How will things play out for them, three Aura Guardians with great Pokemon, in the Kanto region? Find out as the journey begins..._

* * *

 **(A/N): So I decided to give a bit of backstory for Pikachu so he was on better terms with Ash. I gave Molly Teddiursa because I've seen stories and other things that have her with one and I gave Tomo a Cubone because I felt it would fit him. I also gave Ash a Fennekin because I like Fennekin and he never got one in the anime. You'll find out what the eggs are next chapter. If you have any ideas, leave a review and I will see what I can do. BYE!**


	4. Ch2: Friends of Old and New

_Our heroes have just left their hometown of Pallet to start their Pokemon Journey. Starting down the path to Viridian City with four Pokemon and four eggs, what will happen? Find out now…_

The trio steadily made their way down Route 1. They eventually found a nice spot to settle down for a bit and get some private matters out of the way. Their secrets needed to be kept after all, and what better place to do it than in the middle of the forest.

"Okay, so we need to first create an Aura Bond with you and then we can start training," Ash said in a serious yet excited tone.

All of the Pokemon looked at him confused.

 **"Ash, could you please tell us what an Aura Bond exactly is?"** Pikachu finally asked.

"Oh, right," Ash said as he rubbed his neck, embarrassed that he thought the Pokemon would know, "An Aura Bond is a type of bond that is permanent between any two things that have souls, like humans and Pokemon. It can do some amazing things like allow us to talk to anyone we are connected with by telepathy, allows us to always know where the other is, and it can even allow us to see what the other sees if we want to."

All the Pokemon were now rather amazed. Then, there was a small flash of fear. The bond was permanent, making them question if they should. After all, there was no going back if they did this. Not to mention the idea of having someone screw around with their head, even if it was a close friend. Not to mention if something went wrong.

Ash quickly took notice of their fear.

"Don't worry," Ash said, "It may be permanent, but if a person misuses Aura or falls away from the light, the bond can still fall apart as their Aura weakens. It's basically a failsafe so you don't have to remain tied to a person if they lose their way. The idea of it being permanent is just that there is basically no other force that can destroy it. And think of it like a telephone with the telepathy, so you can keep your head clear if you need to by shoving the others out. We've also already done this before and it's gone great, so there's no worry there."

 **"Wait, who did you do it with?"** Fennekin asked.

The trio grinned before saying, "Each other."

 **"Huh?"** All the Pokemon yelled.

"Yeah, we accidently Aura Bonded with each other about a year ago," Molly said.

"Maybe even longer," Tomo added, "We've been just fine the entire time."

 **"How did you do that?"** Cubone questioned.

"We were practicing the other three bonds, Empathy, Mental and Physical, but it was after a rather rough day for all of us," Ash explained, "In our afternoon free time, Gary and his gang had bullied us, so we were pretty upset. When Mom had us practicing the bonds, our feelings and desire to heal ourselves and each other caused us to go a little too deep into one another's Auras. We accidently made the bond and then placed our power into it, making it permanent."

"We didn't even know at first until we started hearing each other in our heads," Molly said.

"I swore a ghost type was in our house until Mom told us what happened," Tomo said, "We luckily know more about it."

All the Pokemon looked a little calmer. Now that they thought about it, it would be like becoming a true part of their family. Fennekin, who instantly saw this as a to make sure she would never be alone again, quickly ran over to Ash. The others all moved over to their owners after seeing this. They all placed a hand on their respective Pokemon before shutting their eyes and opening their Aura.

They all opened up an Empathy Bond with them first, as they needed a base. Empathy Bonds were good for that because they only read emotions with only a few memories linked to them rather than anything secretive or private. Though they could still sense some deep emotions. Pikachu's uncertainty around humans and Pokeballs, Fennekin's fears of being left behind, Teddiursa's sadness of no one loving him as he was, and Cubone's loneliness stemming from his lack of family. The trio let their Pokemon explore their own emotions as well so the Pokemon could get a better read on them as well.

Using the first bond like a base, they quickly felt for the Aura of their Pokemon.

Upon finding it, they reached out their own Aura and pulled the Pokemon Aura. They were wrapped together before the humans filled it with power until the point where the Auras met. The Pokemon, already knowing what to do on an instinctual level, let their own power fill the bond until they met, making the bond permanent. With that done, they were now perfectly connected.

They let the Empathy Bond drop, but the Aura Bond held strong. The trio looked down at their Pokemon, all with wide grins.

 _'Okay, testing the bond,'_ Ash said via telepathy, _'Can you all hear me?'_

 _'I'm still good!'_ Molly said.

 _'Same with me,'_ Tomo confirmed.

 _'This is weird,'_ Pikachu said.

 _'I agree,'_ Teddiursa said.

 _'I can hear you fine,'_ Cubone said.

 _'Same on my end,'_ Fennekin said.

"Now that that's all cleared up," Ash spoke for real, "we should get in a little training."

"Okay," Everyone said.

The three trainers pulled out their Pokedexes and started scanning their Pokemon. Ash went first.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.**_

 **Electric type. This Pikachu is Male. It has the hidden ability Lightning Rod and knows the moves Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Agility and Thunderbolt. Egg moves include Volt Tackle which has not been unlocked.**

"Nice set of moves Pikachu," Ash praised. He then moved on to Fennekin.

 _ **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.**_

 **Fire type. This Fennekin is Female. It has the ability Blaze and knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Flame Charge, Fire Spin, and Psychic. Egg moves include Heat Wave and Hypnosis which have not been unlocked. Note: The color of this Fennekin indicates it is a Shiny.**

"Dang, I wasn't expecting **Psychic** ," Ash said as Fennekin blushed, "I can already tell you'll do great."

"My turn!" Molly said as she took out her blue Pokedex.

 ** _Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokemon. This cute, cuddly Pokemon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey._**

 **Normal type. This Teddiursa is Male. It has the ability Quick Feet and knows the moves Scratch, Baby-Doll Eyes, Fury Swipes, Slash, and Charm. Egg moves include Close Combat and Cross Chop, though only Close Combat has been unlocked.**

"Wow, you unlocked **Close Combat**?" Molly said, "How did you do that?"

 **"I trained a lot under Primeape,"** Teddiursa replied, **"I ended up unlocking it after one of the harder matches."**

"Your turn, Cubone," Tomo said with his Pokedex in hand.

 _ **Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody.**_

 **Ground type. This Cubone is male. It has the ability Rock Head and knows the moves Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Head Butt, Leer, Focus Energy, and Bonemerage. Egg moves include Double Kick and Skull Bash which have not been unlocked.**

"Sweet," Tomo said, "It's a really good moveset."

"Do you guys think that it's wrong we have starters that already have experience?" Molly said as she petted Teddiursa.

"Nah," Ash calmly replied, "Several people get different types of Pokemon that already have experience for their starters. The three main starters we saw back at the lab are just there for people who haven't gotten any Pokemon already."

Ash then dug into his bag and pulled out some Pokemon food along with sandwiches. He made sure to give each Pokemon the right type of food before passing out the between him and his younger siblings.

"Eat up," he said, "We're going to start training after this so you'll need strength."

Everyone listened and dug into their food. They were all finished in about 15 minutes, so they quickly started training.

"Okay, so our plan for our journey is for me to challenge each gym to gain badges," Ash explained, "Our first stop is Pewter City, which is a rock type gym. Pikachu, I'm going to use you, but I need you to learn **Iron Tail**. That way you can have a chance at beating the gym leader since your electric moves don't work against rock types."

Pikachu nodded before Ash continued on to Fennekin.

"I don't know if I'll use you Fennekin," Ash explained, "but you should try and learn **Flamethrower** as it will come in handy in the future."

Fennekin understood before Molly spoke up.

"While me and Tomo aren't going to be in any official battles, we're still going to train," she said, "Teddiursa, for now, I just want you to practice your speed. Since your ability is Quick Feet, increasing your speed now will make you even faster when the time comes to use that ability."

Teddiursa agreed before Tomo went.

"You have some pretty good moves with your bone, Cubone," he started, "I think we should work on unlocking **Bone Rush** as it will be helpful in the long run."

"Now that we have a small plan," Ash said, "We should start with some simple tasks to try and help us complete these goals. After that, you all can have mock battles with each other to practice."

With that, training started.

Ash tied rocks to Pikachu's tail to help him learn **Iron Tail**. After a few minutes of swinging his tail with them on it, he took them off and started throwing rocks to help with accuracy. He kept this on a cycle, letting Pikachu swing with the rocks on his tail and then using his tail to hit the thrown rocks before letting him take a breather. The idea was that the rocks would make Pikachu's tail strong enough to activate the move.

For Fennekin, Ash was involved in a more direct way. He had her constantly shoot **Ember** at him while he moved out of the way. The idea was that she would eventually be able to shoot a stream of flames rather than individual blasts. Ash was jumping around as she also had to try and focus on hitting a moving target. Luckily, he managed to move most of his Aura to his defence and speed so he was in no danger. Whenever he went to help Pikachu, Ash always let Fennekin have a break and snack on some berries and twigs to restore her energy.

Molly and Teddiursa both were training together the simplest way possible. They both started jogging around the outer border of the clearing they were in. It became a race to them as both tried to pass the other. It would go on for a several minutes until they tired out. They would then take a small break before starting again.

To help Cubone learn **Bone Rush** , Tomo had an interesting and hands on way to do so. He grabbed a large piece of bark from one on the nearby trees. He used it like a shield and told Cubone to come rushing at him while placing his power into his bone. Tomo, also using his Aura to increase his speed, would then try to keep dodging while Cubone tried to hit the bark. This would help build up speed along with helping accuracy which would eventually allow him to use the move to the best of his abilities. After all, he needed to learn how to actually hit something first before he could do the attack.

After a few hours of training, all four Pokemon had made real progress. Pikachu and Fennekin had both learned the attacks that Ash had wanted them to know, though they could use a little work. Cubone had also managed to get **Bone Rush** down, but he still had to master it, more or less in actually hitting the bark after he got the energy in his bone. Teddiursa had also become a lot faster, so much to the point where Molly had to start using her Aura to keep up with him.

Seeing that the sun was getting close to setting, the group decided to pack up for the night. Ash took out a can of his mother's soup and heated it up on the fire while Molly and Tomo fed the Pokemon. Night came as the group had their dinner. When the night sounds started coming out, everyone but Ash was a bit on edge.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash asked the group.

"Not really," Molly said, "We haven't really been out in the woods and camped before without Mommy."

Ash had to agree to that. Their mom did take them on camping trips, but she was with them at all times. And it wasn't just Pokemon they had to worry about, there was also villainous people out there who would love to take their Pokemon or harm them. Hell, Ash himself had a shiny from a distant region!

 **"It's also hard for us,"** Pikachu stated, **"Wild Pokemon sometimes get jealous of those who have trainers. They sometimes attack us on the spot."**

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

 **"It's because we get so much more than them,"** Cubone stated, **"Pokemon with trainers often have good company, can see lands far beyond their territory, have little worries about food and other needs, and they can become much stronger with a trainer to name a few."**

"Hopefully they don't attack us," Tomo said.

"I'm sure they won't if we don't mess with them too much," Ash said.

The group was still tense, Ash could clearly tell even without his Aura. He gave a quiet sigh before thinking of what he should do. That's when he had a great idea.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his flute. He played a few notes to test it and make sure it was still working. After that, a soft song came from the instrument as Ash played. He closed his eyes as he let the song guide his hands.

The rest of the group's tension disappeared after hearing it. Soft and sweet as it came from the metal flute, the music was the only thing they needed to focus on. Each note came and went, along with it was their fears. Even the forest around them grew quiet as it seemed all were listening to the song.

When Ash finished, he looked back up to the group. Everyone was now relaxed and the silence that hung between them was not awkward but peaceful as the fire crackled.

"That was Lugia's Song, wasn't it?" Molly said with a smile.

"Sure is," Ash said in a low voice.

 **"How did you learn that?"** Fennekin asked.

"A while back," Ash started, "Mom used to play it along with other songs when we were upset or scared. After I saw the effects it had on Molly and Tomo, I decided to learn how to play the flute so I could help calm them down when Mom wasn't there. I also thought it would work well with Pokemon. Lugia's Song was one of the first ones I learned."

Just as Ash was about to start another song when a beeping noise was heard. Several, in fact. The trio all jumped when they realized what it meant.

All three of them went to their bags and pulled out there eggs, each one of them flashing as the incubators beeped. Remembering what Oak and their mom had taught them about egg care, they took out blankets before pulling the eggs out of the incubators and into the cloth. They then placed the covered eggs in their laps so they would be the first thing the Pokemon would see.

All of their current Pokemon stood off to the side to watch. They knew that there trainers had eggs, but didn't think they would hatch so soon.

After a few minutes of flashing, all four eggs gave off one final large burst of light. With the lights covering the area, the eggs started to change as Pokemon were formed.

Looking down after the light had died down, everyone was shocked at what they saw. In Tomo's lap was a Baltoy, in Molly's lap was a Petilil, and in Ash's lap was both a shiny Dratini and a Riolu.

The four baby Pokemon all slowly opened their eyes before looking up to their new trainers/parents. There was a moment of silence between everyone as no one knew what to do. It was eventually broken when all of the Pokemon jumped onto their trainers and started nuzzling them with cries of mama and papa running through the air. The trio was laughing, happy to have new Pokemon.

They all created an Aura Bond with them before they caught them. When they used the Empathy Bond, they could feel that most of their emotions were positive, but there was some lingering fear. They guessed that something had happened when they were eggs, explaining why they ended up where they were found. The Aura Bond itself was created easily for each as they didn't have many fears at the time.

The rest of the Pokemon soon came over to meet their new teammates now that their trainers had been accepted by them. As they were doing so, Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan each one of the newborns.

 _ **Baltoy, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Baltoy moves around while spinning like a top. It is said that Baltoy coexisted with humans in ancient times.**_

 **Ground/Psychic type. Baltoy has no gender. It has the ability Levitate and knows the moves Harden, Confusion, and Rapid Spin. This Pokemon has no Egg moves.**

 ** _Petilil, the Bulb Pokemon, Petilil prefer living in rich, fertile soil where all types of plants grow in abundance._**

 **Grass type. Petilil is a Female only Pokemon. This Petilil has the ability Own Tempo and knows the moves Absorb, Sleep Powder, and Leech Seed. Egg moves include Worry Seed and Ingrain which have not been unlocked yet.**

_**Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**_

 **Fighting type. This Riolu is Male. It has the ability Inner Focus and knows the moves Quick Attack, Endure, and Counter. Egg moves include Agility, Circle Throw, and High Jump Kick which have not been unlocked yet.**

 _ **Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls.**_

 **Dragon type. This Dratini is Female. It has the ability Shed Skin and knows the moves Wrap, Leer, and Thunder Wave. Egg moves include Dragon Breath and Dragon Pulse which have not been unlocked yet. Note: the colors of this Dratini indicate it is a shiny.**

"Strange," Ash said, "These Pokemon are really rare in Kanto."

Everyone looked over to him at that remark.

"I mean," Ash clarified, "Baltoy is from Honnen, Petilil is from Unova, Riolu is more common in Sinnoh, and Dratini evolves into a pseudo-legendary. Why would they be so close to Pallet Town?"

Everyone else shrugged. There was nothing they could do but guess. Ash just left it at the idea of poachers stealing the eggs. That wouldn't be unlikely.

With that out of the way, Ash decided to play a few more songs to help calm everyone down even more, though they were mostly just improvised. By the time he was done with his third song, everyone was half asleep from the peaceful music. Luckily, they were able to still get out their sleeping bags.

Ash, Molly, and Tomo placed all their sleeping bags together with Ash in the center. Their Pokemon stayed out of their Pokeballs and decided to snuggle against their trainers.

As everyone was close to falling asleep, Ash gave a few final words.

"Rest up," he said, "Tomorrow is going to be a lot harder. It's when out real training begins."

Little did the group know that a creature was watching them in the shadows.

* * *

True to his words, Ash and his siblings started kicking things up a notch.

First, they all woke up at the crack of dawn. Their Pokemon didn't like it too much, but didn't question their trainers. After all, they said this was training and they all wanted to get stronger.

After eating a quick breakfast and packing up, they all started running on a bit of a scenic route with all their stuff. The Pokemon all ran with them, save for Baltoy and Dratini who can not physically run. They soon reached a river where they started the next part of their training. Ash took out his fishing rod and casted it before turning back to the group.

"Okay," he started, "What we are going to do now is meditation. All you need to do is clear your head and try to find peace. This will help with our connection and strengthen us on a spiritual level."

 **"Oh!"** Riolu said, **"I know how to do this!"**

 **"Really?"** Pikachu asked, **"Then why will it strengthen us?"**

 **"It's because Aura, which comes from the soul, is connected to the other factors of our lives: mental, physical, and emotional. Meditation can help with each of these factors as it helps your Aura find balance."**

"He's right," Ash said, "Riolu knows things like this because his species is naturally close to Aura. Meditating will also strengthen our connection, as I said, because we are connected by an Aura Bond."

The group then settled under a nearby tree. Ash sat in the middle of his two siblings as they all sat cross legged, clearing their minds and opening their souls. Their Pokemon all quickly found a place to stay until time was up. Pikachu sat on Ash's head, Fennekin took a set in Ash's lap, Dratini hung over Ash's shoulders, Riolu sat between Ash and Molly, Teddiursa sat on Molly's lap, Petilil took a seat on Molly's head, Cubone sat on Tomo's lap, and Baltoy floated between Ash and Tomo.

Due to the trio's early training in Aura, they quickly managed to spread it out in their peaceful state to their Pokemon. When it hit them, all of them found it easier to reach the zen like state. In their trance, they could all feel their connections with each other deepen as the calming sounds of nature surrounded them.

They sat like that for decent amount of time until Ash's fishing rod started shaking. He had hooked something. Breaking the trance, everyone raced over to the pole in case Ash would need help reeling it in.

It turned out he would need it, as he quickly was starting to show that he was having trouble after he started pulling. He used his Aura to increase his strength throughout his body to help him pull whatever it was in. Molly and Tomo did the same as they, along with the Pokemon, grabbed the pole wherever they could to help pull.

The group fell backwards as their catch surfaced. A loud roar rang out as said catch surfaced. Everyone looked with a small amount of fear over what they had just pulled up.

"Gyarados," Ash said.

Amazingly, this Gyarados was a shiny, evident by its scales being bright red instead of blue. However, this made no difference in the fact that they could still be wild creatures with a strength and size that made them a terror to all if they ever got upset. Amazing how they had at one point started as the harmless Magikarp.

All of their Pokemon quickly stood in front of them, making sure their trainers were safe. Of course, they clearly were still scared, something which anyone could see. However, the Gyarados did not try to attack. Instead it spoke to the trio.

 **"You do not have to be scared of me,"** it said with a feminine voice.

"You mean you aren't mad at us for catching you?" Ash asked her.

 **"No,"** she said, **"In reality, I saw you with your Pokemon ever since you ran over here. I can see you are strong, but also kind and caring when you need to be."**

"You know we can talk to Pokemon?" Tomo asked.

 **"Yes,"** Gyarados respond, **"I saw you talking with them and answering in a way that is only possible if you could completely understand what they were saying."**

 **"Let me guess,"** Pikachu said, **"You want one of these three to take you in?"**

 **"Yes,"** she responded, **"Many trainers have tried to catch me as I am not only powerful but also because I have a rare color. But I know none of these trainers are worthy and would probably just take me for my power and rarity without any idea of what they are getting into. My species do have tempers when we want to."**

"I can understand what you mean and I would love to have you on board," Ash said as he stepped forward, "Do you want to just let me catch you or do you want to fight?"

 **"I say we fight,"** Gyarados told him with a smile, **"At least then I can say that I lost in a fight."**

"Alright," Ash replied, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu leaped out from behind Ash, his cheeks sparking in excitement. This was his first real battle after all. Everyone else stood back to make sure they didn't get caught in any crossfire.

Gyarados quickly started off with **Aqua Tail** to try and flatten the mouse Pokemon.

"Use **Agility** to dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu vanished in a burst of speed. Gyarados started using **Hyper** **Beam** to break up the ground and hit Pikachu. Ash decided to go to the sneaky route to get the drop on Gyarados.

 _'Get out of sight and jump onto her head,'_ he thought, _'Use your tail to get high enough.'_

Pikachu understood via their Aura Bond and kept using **Agility** until Gyarados had lost sight of him. He quickly used his tail like a springboard and landed square on the serpent Pokemon's head.

"Now use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash shouted.

Gyarados barely had anytime to react as Pikachu let loose a powerful bolt of electricity on her. She fell to the ground from the super effective hit as Pikachu hopped in front of Ash, waiting to see if he was needed anymore.

Ash calmly walked over to the fallen Gyarados who was barely conscious at the time. He used his Aura to heal some of the damage so it wasn't anything serious.

He opened a Empathy Bond with her before creating an Aura Bond. Gyarados seemed to know what he was doing, as she placed her power into the bond as soon as Ash tied their Auras together, before even Ash could place his power into it. With the bond sealed, Ash used an empty Pokeball and caught Gyarados.

 _'I'm going to leave you in there to rest, okay?'_ He told her through their bond.

 _'It's alright,'_ Gyarados replied mentally, ' _It is rather hard for me to move around on land anyways.'_

"Alright, Big Brother got a Gyarados!" Molly shouted.

Realizing that he had just caught a really good Pokemon, Ash suddenly had a wide grin. He lifted Gyarados's Pokeball into the air.

"Alright! I caught a Gyarados!" He shouted as his Pokemon jumped around him in glee. He grabbed his Pokedex to check out her moveset.

 ** _Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. It has a vicious temper, so use extreme caution. It's fangs can crush large stones and its scales are harder than steel._**

 **Water/Flying type. This Gyarados is female. It has the ability Intimidate and knows the moves Splash, Tackle, Bite, Thrash, Leer, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Scary Face, and Hyper Beam. It has no egg moves.**

Ash decided that they should start heading for Viridian City so they could heal Gyarados. He also noticed that there was clouds starting to gather overhead, meaning it would rain soon.

"Come on guys," he said to everyone, "Let's see if we can get to Viridian City. We can probably find a Pokemon Center to heal up and then maybe train if they have a battle field."

Everyone agreed and they were all about to head off. However, a sudden growling noise froze them in their tracks.

A shadowy figure burst out of the nearby trees, landing right in front of the group. It was a Pokemon with a body littered with scars. The only parts where no scars could be seen were covered by it large amount of black fur that formed a mane at its head along with some near his hind legs. Even his tail with a star shaped end had a few scars here and there.

The trio instantly recognized the Pokemon as a Luxray. He looked at them and their Pokemon with an almost disgusted look on his face.

 **"What do you want?"** Pikachu said, trying to be brave against the lion Pokemon.

 **"I want you and those humans to get out of the forest,"** he said, **"You will cause nothing but destruction."**

 **"Our trainers aren't like that!"** Fennekin shouted.

 **"All humans are like that!"** Luxray shouted back, **"In all my life, I have only met three who proved me wrong. Any time a human comes here, they capture what they consider the best Pokemon, like you just did with Gyarados!"**

The rest of their Pokemon tried to convince the Luxray that their trainers meant no harm and that Gyarados had wanted to come with him, but it was no use. However, Ash swore there was something familiar about the Luxray that stood before them. Suddenly, he felt Molly poking at his leg.

"Guys, look at his ear!" She whisper shouted.

Both Ash and Tomo had heard her and they quickly looked back over to where the Pokemon were. They both gasped at what they saw.

One ear looked normal, but the other was chopped in half. It was a smooth chop, something that could not be done by a Pokemon. The lightbulb went off in Ash's head and memories came rushing back in.

* * *

 _-Flashback, 3 years-_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Delia?" Professor Oak asked the siblings mother.

"I'm sure of it," she answered back, "Ash, Molly and Tomo need to work with Pokemon now to understand their powers. I'm sure they can handle it."

"I know they have abilities," Professor Oak clarified, "but some of these Pokemon can be dangerous around people. They could get hurt."

"They'll get hurt in their lives no matter what," Delia calmly said, "but it is either deal with the chance that they might get hurt now, where we can control a lot of things and help them, or let them go on their way with no experience, which could lead to even worse things downs the road."

Oak looked at her as if he was planning to fight, but gave a sigh knowing that there was no changing her mind. The young Ash, Molly and Tomo looked wide-eyed at all the Pokemon running around, some with wounds while others were perfectly capable. Their mother quickly directed their attention to her.

"Now kids, I want you to go around and interact with some of these Pokemon," she explained, "Remember, some may not want to play with you right off the bat, so you have to be gentle and give them space."

"Okay!" The three of them said before rushing out to see the Pokemon.

A ways into the ranch, the trio started looking around to see what kind of Pokemon they could befriend. There was several that roamed around and interacted with one another. Several of them were not actually Kanto natives, either they were part of someone's team or they were abandoned/rescued in Kanto.

Molly soon pointed out one that she thought looked rather lonely. It was a small cub like Pokemon, mostly blue with some black around its neck and its lower half. Its body was completely covered in scars, head to toe with the most obvious being the fact that its ear was partially cut off.

"Be careful," Oak called out to the three as he and their mother watched them, "That Shinx doesn't like people. Its bit me more times than I can count."

The siblings looked at the scarred Shinx, but they also saw its Aura. They could see the hatred for humans on it along with small hints of pain, loneliness and distrust.

"Let's try to be gentle with it," Ash said, "Maybe we can make a friends."

"Okay!" Molly said.

"Alright," Tomo said.

The two slowly approached the cub, trying to get in its line of sight. When it noticed them, it instantly started to growl at them. The youngers grabbed onto their brother in fear, but Ash showed only a little fear. He whispered something to them, who both gave a nod back. The three then slowly got to the ground to lie on their bellies, their faces being roughly the same height as Shinx.

This confused it, but also made it curious. Most humans would back off or run away when a Pokemon started growling, some would charge at it with tools to make it obey, yet these people were just calmly laying in a position where it could possible attack them even more. Slowly, it stalked over to them to see what they would do.

It stood right in front of them and waited to see if they would try anything like pulling out a weapon or net. They didn't, instead just looking at him with wide-eyes that only children can manage. Taking a chance, he sat a few feet in front of them, waiting to see what they would do.

"Hi, I'm Ash," the older boy calmly said.

"I'm Tomo," the younger boy said.

"And I'm Molly," the girl said with the same calmness as her brothers before adding, "Can I pet you?"

Shinx slowly nodded his head and kept his guard up while the girl placed her hand on his head before gently stroking him. The boys carefully followed, doing the same motion their sister was doing.

Shinx learned to trust the three children, especially after it learned about their powers. They were the only people that could make it do anything, which Professor Oak found helpful for the little cub's wellbeing. Any time he needed to check on the cub, one of the three would have to be there to calm it so it doesn't attack. And try all they might to convince him, Shinx still didn't trust the Professor entirely.

For a few months, Shinx was their best friend and helped introduce them to all the other Pokemon, who thought that if Shinx trusted them, they could be trusted. It wasn't until the end of those months that it fell apart for the Aura siblings.

They had done their morning routine and had entered Oak's lab to get to the ranch. Oak himself for some reason looked down. He pulled Delia off to the side while the group entered the ranch.

However, Shinx was nowhere to be seen. He normally waited close to the door, yet far enough that he wouldn't have to deal with more humans than necessary.

They went out into the field to see all the other Pokemon had sad faces as well. The trio was even more confused. It was then they noticed again that Shinx was missing from the group. Fear and worry welled up in them, Molly having a few tears in her eyes and Tomo was looking around randomly as Ash looked to all of them with a serious expression and asked:

"Where is Shinx?"

* * *

What they could gather from the Pokemon and the Professor was that Shinx had evolved the night before, transforming into Luxio. It then jumped over the fence and into the wild. They tried finding it with their mother, but they couldn't even find a trace of him. For a week the trio was in a small but unbreakable depression.

Molly would sometimes cry at random, Tomo just wanted to hide, and Ash would go into fits of rage. Ash had been rather hard to control that week due to almost getting into fistfights with his bullies, but his mother had been keeping a close eye on him.

Luckily their training allowed them to calm down and their mother promised that they would one day meet it again. If it hadn't been for that, they might have been in that state for a lot longer.

It was clear to all three now that this had to be the same Pokemon.

They all slowly walked over to it, moving past their Pokemon who all stopped and started, questioning what they were doing. Luxray stood on guard with the same ideas popping into his head as they did long ago.

The three did not attack or even try and touch him. Instead, they all lowered themselves to the point where they could look Luxray in the eyes (well, Ash did, Molly and Tomo were already so short they barely had to move). In them, he saw no hostility or malice. Instead there was kindness and understanding. Luxray was confused by this.

"So are we really the only three who proved you wrong?" Ash asked with a sad smile.

Luxray was now shocked. He dug deep into his mind, remembering the faces of the children who helped him. As he looked over these three, he saw that they were older, but still similar. It all clicked in his head.

 **"Ash? Molly? Tomo?"** He said as he looked over each of them.

All three suddenly burst into tears and grabbed their old friend. Luxray did not attack, but let himself melt under their warm embraces. All the other Pokemon looked confused for a second before they understood what was happening.

When the hug was finally broken, all the other Pokemon came back up to the group.

 **"Care to tell us about your friend?"** Cubone said.

"Yeah, this is Luxray," Ash explained, "He was the first Pokemon we ever befriended. We met him at Oak's ranch when he was a Shinx. He then ran away after he evolved the first time."

"Speaking of which," Tomo added, "Where were you this whole time?"

 **"I wanted to get stronger,"** Luxray said, with a hint of guilt in his voice, **"I had several times heard about how Ash wants to be a Pokemon Master. While I have faith in him, I didn't have faith in myself or the other Pokemon that he might find. After I evolved, I decided to run off to train in the wilderness where I could reach my fullest potential."**

"And what about trying to scare us off?" Molly asked.

 **"Several people have heard about me, saying I was rather strong. There has been a few trainers who wish to catch me running around. I was just keeping up the message that there was only three I would listen to."**

 **"Ash, Molly, and Tomo"** Baltoy said.

 **"Correct,"** Luxray said.

"So do you still want to come with us?" Ash asked.

To respond, Luxray merely walked over to him and tapped one of the Pokeballs on Ash's belt. He was caught instantly and just as quickly popped back out.

"Alright!" Ash said, "Welcome to the team."

All the other Pokemon quickly said hi to Luxray and gave a quick explanation on why they were with the group. Luxray quickly relaxed from his previous anger and befriended all the other Pokemon. He may look scary and mean, but he still had a good heart.

As they were doing so, Ash took out his Pokedex to see what it said about Luxray.

 ** _Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using its power to see through walls, can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children._**

 **Electric type. This Luxray is male. It has the ability Guts and knows the moves Electric Terrain, Tackle, Leer, Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Scary Face, Discharge, and Wild Charge. Egg moves include Fire Fang, Howl, Ice Fang, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Shock Wave, and Take Down, all of which have been unlocked.**

The trio was shocked by that. Not only did Luxray have so many moves, he had a lot of egg moves and unlocked them all. He also knew moves like Fire Fang and Ice Fang, which would give him a real leg up in battle with a surprise attack.

Moving back over to Luxray, Ash decided to create an Aura Bond with him. As he saw Luxray's emotions, he could see that, along with the happiness he felt for being with Ash and the anger and hatred towards cocky/jerk humans, there was some lingering guilt. It didn't take a genius that was because Luxray ran away from the Ketchum siblings which hurt them. Ash increased the amount of positive emotions to try and flush this guilt away along with a few memories to show that they were fine.

With the bond sealed, the group started walking along the river again. Pikachu was riding on Luxray, wanting to hear a little more from his fellow electric type and Luxray had told Ash he did not want to go into his Pokeball unless it was his only choice, like if he was injured. Fennekin was still riding on Ash's shoulder while Dratini had wrapped around the other arm. Riolu was riding on Ash's head. The other two starter Pokemon were riding on their respective owner while Baltoy was flying beside Tomo and Petilil was riding on Molly's other shoulder.

 _With friends of old and new joining our heroes, their path seems brighter. But as storm clouds gather overhead, what will happen next? Find out as the journey continues._

 **(A/N): Like it so far? I wanted to add Luxray because I saw him used before in other stories and I thought it would be cool. Basically, He'll act as a mode of transport for a small group (primarily the trio) or if someone is injured. He'll be a little distrusting, so he needs to have time to accept a person or have the trio flat out tell him not to harm someone. Next time we're going to basically cover the last part of the first episode and basically all of the second episode. After that, I will start crunching some of the other episodes, though they should all be there unless something doesn't work within the context of my story.**

 **If you have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the review and I'll see if I can do anything with them. See ya!**


	5. Ch3: Fateful Meetings

**(A/N): So I think I should address some reviews I've gotten recently. Two people have already brought up how I have given Ash too many Pokemon and I am sorry that I did that, but I do have a plan for all these Pokemon and I will be careful as I know what can happen if you give one character too many Pokemon. Heck, I've seen this in several other stories and I agree it can ruin the story as they will often forget these Pokemon. In the one where I first saw Ash getting a Luxray the writer stopped using him halfway through as well as giving him so many that it was crazy. I'm also thankful you pointed this out as it helped me work through some ideas with who gets what Pokemon. And just to point this out, I did give the group an increased amount of Pokemon they can carry. I am still going to have Ash have the three Kanto starters, but I am probably going to do something different with the others. I might give Butterfree to Molly, so tell me if that is a good idea. Also, thanks for saying my writing is good! I was really worried about doing that wrong.**

 **Another review I might want to point out is that it was suggested to me to use youtubers as rivals for Ash. I just want to say I don't really know anything like that and I honestly don't know what I would do. If you want to give me a suggestion for what their name, team, and basic character would be, I would see if I could include them in some way and I would credit you for the original idea.**

 **Now, enjoy the show!**

 _As our heroes traveled along Route 1 and got in some training, their eggs hatched into several rare Pokemon. Not only that, but Ash captured a shiny Gyarados and his old friend Luxray. With their team growing larger, what will happen as they approach Viridian City? And what is with all this good luck? Find out, now…_

The group made their way hastefully down the path. The clouds above were still gathering and growing darker, meaning a storm could come along at any time. While their bags were waterproof, they would rather stay dry than be completely soaked.

"How far are we from Viridian?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure," Ash replied, "This path should take us there, though."

"At least we can go off that," Tomo said, "Ash is normally horrible with directions."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ash retorted.

"Big Brother, you can get lost in a small room," Molly said, "You only sometimes know where things are because you use Aura Sight to see everything."

Ash's head dropped a little at this, mostly because they were right. At least Tomo was a good navigator for his sake.

Suddenly, a loud call broke Ash from his thoughts and stopped the group in their tracks. Listening carefully, several other calls could be heard, though not as loud.

Most people wouldn't care and mistake it for the sounds of wild Pokemon doing whatever they normally do, but to Aura Guardians and other Pokemon, they were a mix between calls for help and calls of attack coming from the nearby trees.

They couldn't properly make out the words of whatever it was, but Ash knew they couldn't leave it.

"Come on guys!" He said as he moved to the trees.

" **But what about the rain?"** Baltoy asked.

"Is a Pokemon worth staying dry?" Ash retorted.

Everyone knew Ash was right and quickly followed.

Following the sounds, they entered a very small clearing where they saw a flock of Spearow attacking a Pidgeotto. The poor thing could barely defend itself as evident by the how it barely moved against them.

Something else caught the group's eyes. Over to the side was another Spearow, but it was very different than the rest of the group. This one on the ground as if it had been attacked, but it was calling at the others to stop rather than telling them to attack.

" **Guys, please!"** it said with a male voice, " **We were battling, not fighting! Stop hurting her! She doesn't deserve this!"**

Understanding that the Pidgeotto underneath all the other birds was innocent, the group prepared to attack. Ash decided to use his electric types as they had an advantage.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**! Luxray, use **Discharge**!" Ash called out.

" **Take this bird brains!"** Pikachu shouted.

None of the Spearow had any time to react before the attack had already begun. Electricity shot out from both electric types, hitting all the Spearow, save for the one off to the side, all while avoiding Pidgeotto. The birds fled, leaving only the group and the two bird Pokemon.

Ash went over to Pidgeotto while Tomo grabbed Spearow and brought him over to his friend. Ash pulled out a few potions to heal the two of them as it was only physical damage.

"Can you two tell us how this happened?" Ash asked.

The two flying types gave him confused looks, not sure why he was asking them.

" **These three humans have the ability to understand Pokemon,"** Luxray told them.

" **M-me and Spearow are friends,"** Pidgeotto weakly explained with a female voice, " **We battle one another to get stronger as there is little we can do otherwise."**

" **During our recent battle, I was losing pretty badly,"** Spearow continued, " **One of the members of my flock thought I was really being attacked and called part of the flock over. I tried to tell them we weren't really fighting, but they don't trust anyone aside from the members of our flock, so they didn't believe it."**

" **Yeah, thanks for getting rid of them by the way,"** Pidgeotto said.

Ash soon had Pidgeotto decently patched up to the point where she could stand again, but she was rather weak and still could use a Pokecenter. Ash decided to use a small amount of his Aura to heal some of the other points of damage and give her back some more of her strength.

"So what are you going to do now?" Molly asked, "Will the Spearows come back? Aren't they going to hurt you if they see you again?"

" **That's the problem,"** Pidgeotto said, " **Me and Spearow both want to see the world and get stronger, but his flock thinks that he shouldn't leave. As such, they've been known to drive off people who stray from the path, so it's hard for us to meet nice people who will take us both in. However, we also need to be careful as we want to stay together as much as we can, but we likely won't be caught by the same person or people who stay together."**

A smile then found its way onto Ash's face. There was an easy solution to this problem. The boy looked down at the two with a gentle gaze.

"How about this," Ash started, "The three of us here are all able to catch Pokemon. Two of us can catch both of you and you can stay together because we both are rarely apart and our Pokemon get sent to the same place if we don't have them on us."

" **You mean it?"** Pidgeotto said hopefully.

"Of course," Ash told her, "We also know how to create a thing known as an Aura Bond."

" **Aura Bond?"** Both flying types asked.

Ash quickly explained what an Aura Bond could do and started explaining a few other things while the two birds listened with interest. The others kept adding things in, trying to convince the two birds. When they were done, it was clear what the birds thought.

" **We'll do it!"** They both shouted.

"So who do you want to catch you?" Molly asked.

Pidgeotto walked over to Ash and stood in front of him.

" **I think you'll be good trainer for me,"** she said, " **You were obviously the first one to try and help us."**

Spearow decided to fly over to Tomo and landed on your shoulder.

" **I think you'll be a good match,"** he said, " **I can see it in your eyes."**

Ash and Tomo each pulled out a Pokeball to catch their bird. Both didn't put up a struggle and both balls dinged at the same time. The two instantly let out their new Pokemon and created a bond with them. Their emotions and memories weren't anything really bad other than constantly being separated due to the flock of Spearow.

They were about to head off again when dozens of calls broke the silence of the forest. Everyone paled when they realised what that meant.

Looking up, they saw several dark shadows appear against the cloudy sky. Everyone knew what it was without a word or thought between them. Without any call or shout to each other, they all booked it back to the path.

As soon as they reached the riverside, they rushed down the path before the huge flock of Spearow broke through the tree line and quickly flew after them.

In no time at all, despite their running and head start, the group was surrounded by the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Realizing they couldn't escape by running, everyone started attacking.

Luxray and Pikachu were using electric attacks to try and knock most of them away. Fennekin shot out streams of **Flamethrowers** to fry some of them. Riolu used **Quick Attack** on the ones it could while staying close to the group. Dratini used **Thunder Wave** in order to paralyze most of the attackers.

Teddiursa used **Close Combat** and **Fury Swipes** on any that he could reach. Petilil released **Sleep Powder** to knock several out.

Cubone used **Bone Club** on any it could reach while using **Bonemerang** to get the ones out of reach. Baltoy used **Rapid Spin** to knock several of them away.

Pidgeotto and Spearow were both too weak to fight properly, so they remained on Ash and Tomo. Meanwhile, the trio was using the moves that they had learned over the years to defend themselves. They luckily were able to pool their Aura into the attacks, making it so they were much more effective.

The battle raged on for several minutes. While you might think that such great Pokemon unleashing dozens of attacks could deal with some Spearow, the problem was numbers. There was tens of Spearow fighting compared to the few Pokemon and humans that were fighting against them and more came every time one was knocked out.

As the battle kept going on, the number of Spearow was slowly diminishing. However, the group was weakened from having to fight so much, especially since some of them were just newborns.

Eventually, a Spearow managed to hit Pidgeotto off of Ash's shoulder. Ash, realizing what could happen, quickly recalled her. Realization overcame when he saw his Pokemon struggling, so he recalled his newborn Pokemon. Molly and Tomo took notice of this and decided to recall all their Pokemon aside from their starters as they were too weak to keep going. However, as Ash was putting back his Pokeballs, one of the few remaining Spearow managed to hit him.

It hit him square in the chest, causing him to wobble a little but it mostly knocked the wind out of him. Molly and Tomo quickly grabbed their brother so he wouldn't fall over.

Pikachu saw this and felt his anger boil again like it had done so many years ago. The electricity filled his body as he jumped into the air.

As he was doing so, a stray bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit him. His **Lightning Rod** ability activated, causing the small mouse to absorb all the power the bolt had. He unleashed his own **Thunderbolt** , which was superpowered thanks to the electricity he gained.

In a matter of seconds, all of the Spearow were gone, fried from the electricity, but it had started to rain. Pikachu was rather tired, but it wasn't much.

The group was about to head off again, when they were interrupted AGAIN!

 **((A/N): Man, I am really being hard on these guys)**

One final shadow came from the sky, this one larger than the rest. It let out a frightening shriek that tore through the air. It was a Fearow!

It stopped right above the group and used a massive **Whirlwind** to blow them all into the river. None of them had any time to think of a way out, so they were all blown in.

For a such a small river, the water was rather deep and the current was rather strong. As they group struggled to stay afloat, Ash swam over to Molly and Tomo to grab them. Once he did, Luxray came up to them with all of their Pokemon hanging onto him. They all grabbed Luxray as he was the best swimmer at the moment.

They looked up to see Fearow had left, but that thought was soon overshadowed by what they saw ahead: A waterfall!

Luxray didn't have time or room to swim away as the current pulled them all over. The waterfall wasn't very large, thank goodness, but it still left them rather disheveled and it hurt when some of them belly flopped. Ash had taken the most damage as Molly and Tomo landed on him, leaving him disoriented for a few moments.

The world was a big mess for a few seconds. The most he could make out was the fact that someone had grabbed onto him and pulled him to shore based on what he could feel.

When he came back to his senses, there was shouting. It wasn't his brother or sister as it was too girly for Tomo but too mature for Molly.

He looked up to see his siblings over him with the faintest amount of guilt coming off them, likely because they landed on him. What he noticed next was Luxray growling, the sound of electricity, a boom, and the new voice screaming.

Picking himself up, he saw that there was a girl with red hair off to the side of his sight. In front of him, there was a fallen tree that was burned where it broke off, a piece of charred metal, four disgruntled Pokemon, and one pissed off Luxray.

"Come on, Big Brother!" Molly said, "We need to get to Viridian before anything else happens!"

Ash nodded, as his chest was a little sore from being landed on and all of their Pokemon probably needed to get to the Pokemon Center. Without another word, he climbed onto Luxray along with the rest of his group as Luxray had very little damage.

Luxray sped off, and the group completely forgetting the red head, who was screaming after them.

As the group grew closer to the city, the rain eventually stopped with the entire party being soaked. A rainbow appeared overhead before another shriek caused Luxray to stop. Everyone looked up, thinking it was the Fearow, before they saw something that made them gasp.

There in the sky was a large bird with rainbow colored wings. It flew high above them, but it was plain to see. Ash took out his Pokedex to see if it was what he thought it was.

 _ **Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. It is said it will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings and that those who see Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness.**_

"So it is Ho-oh," Ash said.

"But what's it doing here?" Tomo asked, "Isn't it from Johto?"

"Well, maybe Ho-oh see something in us," Molly said.

When it was directly over them, three shining objects came down from the sky. Each of the three siblings caught them right as Ho-oh flew out of sight. Opening up their hands, they saw that it was a feather from Ho-oh.

"So it both revealed itself to us and gave us its feathers?" Tomo exclaimed.

"I guess we'll have eternal happiness then," Ash said.

"Then let's get going," Molly said, "We can't have eternal happiness if all our Pokemon are hurt."

"She's right," Ash said, "Let's keep going, Luxray!"

Deciding to deal with their new treasures later, they pocketed the feathers securely before Luxray took off again. Viridian City quickly came into sight as they rode down the path. They were about to head straight for the Pokemon Center before someone stood right in front of them.

Luxray stopped right before they hit the person, a green haired woman wearing an officer's outfit with a stern gaze. Tomo and Molly reeled back slightly, worried they had done something wrong while Ash held strong for everyone. She calmly walked over to them, ignoring any growling from Luxray.

"May I ask what you are doing with these Pokemon and children?" She asked Ash.

Ash could instantly see what she was implying even without his Aura. He didn't show any anger to her though, realizing that it was rather suspicious for a person to ride into town on a rare Pokemon with two children and four Pokemon riding with them, all of them likely wet and dirty.

"These are my little brother and sister," Ash calmly replied, "These Pokemon are ours, all of them originally from Professor Oak's ranch. We're trying to get to the Pokemon Center after a run in with a bunch of Spearow."

"I need to see some ID," she said sternly.

The group thought for a second before remembering their Pokedexes and pulled them out, hoping the woman, which they knew was an Officer Jenny, would be able to do it for them.

She pushed a few button on each one before it played a message.

 **I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash/Molly/Tomo Ketchum of Pallet Town. My primary function is to provide him/her with information on Pokemon. If I am lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.**

"Okay, everything checks out," she said as she checked a few things on the devices, "Sorry about stopping you. There have been some Pokemon thieves on the loose and I grew suspicious with you riding a Pokemon I've never seen around here with several Pokemon on it."

"It's alright," Ash said, "Do you know how we can get to the Pokemon Center?"

Officer Jenny quickly told them how to get to the center. She said she could have given them a ride there, but her motorcycle only has room for one other person.

"I suggest you be careful," Jenny told them before they left, "With your rare and strong looking Pokemon, I wouldn't be surprised if those thieves try to steal them."

"We will," the trio said together before Luxray continued to run.

They quickly arrived at the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy at the front desk calmly watched them ride in until Luxray slid to a stop right in front of her.

"I would be a little more surprised if I haven't seen Jenny do that same stunt with her motorbike," she said with a sigh before looking at the group.

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal our Pokemon?" Ash said as he approached the woman.

"Alright," she said, pushing a button to call for a Chansey that came with a cart, "You can place your Pokeball here. If you have any Pokemon that don't stay in their Pokeballs, they can ride on the cart or walk beside it if they are too big."

The trio did so, placing their Pokeballs and starter Pokemon on the cart. When the Chansey started to walk back, Luxray followed it, knowing fully well that he should at least get restored to full health.

With their Pokemon taken care of, Nurse Joy took a closer look at the trio. She noticed that they were slightly scratched up along with being drenched.

"What happened to you three anyways?" She asked.

"We ended up getting chased by some Spearow," Ash explained, "We fought them off, but then a Fearow came and knocked us into the river."

"Oh, those darn Spearow," Nurse Joy said, "They have attacked people before. I'm glad you are all fine, but I'm going to have to call the Pokemon League about them sooner or later."

"We held our own," Tomo said.

"Though it was a little scary," Molly added.

"At least it's over," Ash told them before asking Joy, "Could me and my siblings have a room? We would like to rest up after that episode in the forest."

"Sure," she said before pulling out a key and handing it to Ash.

"Thanks," the trio said before heading off.

When they reached the room, a decently sized room with a queen sized bed, they all took turns taking a quick shower to warm up and clean up after running through the rain and ending up in the river. Ash took his first before he went to go call Oak. Molly and Tomo said they would be out in a few minutes before he called their mom.

Ash quickly made his way back to the lobby of the building before going over to the phones. He dialed up Oak's lab only to met with the back of the professor's head.

"Ash? Is that you? Where are you?" Oak asked.

Ash sweatdropped at that remark. While the Professor was one of the best at researching Pokemon, he was still a little silly at times.

"Professor, it might help if you were facing the right direction," Ash said, "All I can see is the back of your head."

"Oh, silly me," Oak said as he rubbed the back of his head and turned around, "So I take it you are in Viridian?"

"Sure am," Ash replied, "We decided to stay a little longer in the forest to deal with some 'personal matters' and training."

"I see," Oak said, "By the way, did you catch any Pokemon yet?"

"Sure have," Ash said with a smile, "I have several new members to my team."

"Woo-hoo!" Oak cheered, "Gary owes me 1,000,000 Pokedollars!"

"Wait, you made a bet with Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Oak replied, "He said that you won't be able to get a single Pokemon by the time you reached Viridian City. I knew that wasn't true, so I made a bet with him. Good thing his parents gave that boy large allowances or I probably wouldn't actually get anything."

"Good to see that you have such faith in me," Ash said before adding with a smirk, "If you give me ten percent, I won't tell anyone about this."

"I can handle that," Oak said, "I probably should as it was about you. I'll forward it to your account. So anyway, what Pokemon did you catch?"

"Well, my two eggs hatched into a Riolu and a shiny Dratini," Ash explained, "Molly's hatched into a Petilil, and Tomo's hatched into a Baltoy."

"I was half expecting that," Oak responded, "I compared the patterns on the eggs to those Pokemon, but I didn't believe that they would hatch into those as they are so rare for Kanto."

"We can barely believe it ourselves. Anyways, you know that Shinx that ran away a few years ago," Ash asked to which the professor nodded with a somewhat sad expression on his face, "I found him as a Luxray and he joined my team."

"That's wonderful!" Oak exclaimed, instantly brightening, "Though I do hope he won't attack me if I see him again."

"I'll try to control him. Other than that, me and Tomo caught a Pidgeotto and a Spearow respectively. But there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it Ash?" Oak asked, interested in what the boy had to say.

"We saw Ho-oh," Ash said in a small voice.

Oak looked like he was about to faint at that. After all, it was every professor's dream to see a legendary Pokemon.

"Are you sure?" Oak asked, getting over his shock.

"I even scanned it with my Pokedex," Ash told him.

Oak started pulling up a few things on his computer before he gasped.

"You did see Ho-oh…" He mumbled.

"I guess my Pokedex took a picture and sent it to you," Ash said, to which the Professor nodded.

"Did anything else happen with Ho-oh?" Professor Oak asked, still partially in shock.

"Well… All three of us managed to get a feather from it," Ash said.

"You what!?" Oak yelled.

"I don't have it on me at the moment, but we all got one," Ash calmly said, "Strange thing is that the feathers all fell right over us."

"Interesting…" Oak said in deep thought, "I guess Ho-oh must see something in you. Then again, with what you and your siblings are, I won't be surprised."

"Good point," Ash replied, realising that maybe Ho-oh knew they were Aura Guardians and just wanted to wish them luck because of that.

"Either way, good luck on your journey and say hi to Molly and Tomo for me," Professor Oak said, "I got to go. My pizza's almost done!"

With that, the screen became black. Ash sat back for a second, thinking about what the encounter with Ho-oh meant. Did it really just want to wish them luck because they were Aura Guardians? He knew that Aura Guardians were often considered to be blessed by the Legendaries, but this felt different in more ways that one.

His thought were broken when he heard a few small calls for him. He looked over to see Molly and Tomo running over. Upon reaching him, Molly jumped onto his lap while Tomo stood beside him.

"I made this for you, Big Brother!" Molly said holding out a necklace, "I thought it would be a good place to keep our feathers!"

The necklace she was holding did in fact have his Ho-oh feather on it. A thin metal wire was poked through the quill of rainbow feather to keep it in place. The wire was bent into a ring which was attached to a chain. Ash smiled at this, knowing his sister always had a thing for arts and crafts, especially for other people.

Molly placed the chain over his head where with it fit easy. Once it was on his neck, the chain shrank down to the point where it could no longer go over his head. Ash didn't even blink at this. He instead placed a hand on her head.

"So I guess you used some Steel type Aura to enchant the chain?" Ash asked.

"Sure did," Molly replied, "I made one for Tomo and myself while he was in the shower."

Molly then revealed her own necklace while Tomo did the same, his being right next to his amulet.

"Just be careful with it," Ash told her, "Talking to Pokemon is one thing. Making necklaces that shrink to a proper fit is another."

Ash then turned back to the phone and started typing a new number into the phone, the number for their house phone. The other two quickly found spots where they could be seen. It rang a few times before it was picked up, but it was only audio at the moment.

"Hello, Ketchum household," their mom's voice rang out from the other side.

"Hi, Mommy," Molly said.

The video camera then switched on to reveal their mother's face. She had a bright smile on her face, happy to see her children. She waved to them while they all waved back.

"So how has everything been?" Delia asked.

"Pretty good," Ash said, "Some ups and downs, but we're still in one piece."

"Where are your Pokemon?" Delia asked.

"Getting healed," Tomo said, "We, um, might have had a big battle on the way here."

"Oh, let's hear it," Delia said, a small smirk forming on her face, "And don't think you can lie to me. I can tell if you are lying from all the way over here."

All of them knew that they shouldn't hide things from their mother. She did usually find out about these things. In fact, Ash was sure that she actually knew about his first interactions with Pikachu other than believing the lie he had made up.

Deciding not to risk it, the group told her the whole story. From the eggs hatching to training to Gyarados to Luxray to the Spearow Flock and Fearow to seeing Ho-oh. Delia didn't look upset by the end of it, but, rather, in thought. When the group was done explaining, they looked to see what their mother would say.

"I'm not upset that you got into a fight with those Spearows," Delia said calmly, knowing that was probably her children's first concerned, "To be honest, almost everyone had trouble with them at one point. I'm glad you also managed to catch so many Pokemon. As for seeing Ho-oh, I'm not surprised."

"Huh?" The trio said.

"Legendary Pokemon have had a relationship with Aura Guardians for hundreds of years," Delia explained, "I myself have seen several of them or had them aid me. No doubt Ho-oh was just seeing if you were alright and giving you its blessing."

"Cool!" Molly and Tomo said.

"That's what I was thinking. In that case, I hope we see more of them!" Ash said.

"Well, I should be going," Delia told them, "Try to call again soon."

"Bye!" The group said as they waved again before the screen turned off.

* * *

In Pallet Town, Delia had just put the phone down. Her expression changed from a happy one to a serious one. Mimey came in and took notice of this.

" **Was that the kids on the phone?"** He asked.

"Yes," she said, "They made it to Viridian City. The most problems they've had was a flock of Spearow and a Fearow. Though they saw Ho-oh after the rain stopped."

" **Ho-oh?"** Mimey exclaimed in shock before he calmed down and said, " **So do you think what you were told is true? That they are the ones that this world needs?"**

"I can see it happening," Delia said, "It took me a few years to see a legendary and they see one on their first day. They also told me that Ho-oh gave them her feathers. Ho-oh never gives anyone her feathers without any reason behind it."

Delia's expression then changed to one that was worried and a bit distressed.

"I hope they'll be okay," she said in a worried tone, "I know they are special and have some power beyond what I could even understand, but they're still children. They've rarely been out of town and they've rarely interacted with people."

" **It's alright,"** Mimey told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, " **They had a great person teaching them not only how to be strong, but how to be kind, loyal, courageous, and balanced in life. You prepared them to the best of your abilities given the time you had."**

"I hope you're right," Delia said, "I can only pray that the Legendary Pokemon will protect them. But even then, that is wishing for too much from some of them."

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center, the group moved away from the phone. At that point, they heard their names being called and went up to the front desk. The door nearby opened to reveal the same Chansey with their Pokemon. The group took their Pokeballs while their released Pokemon took their original spots. Ash took out his Pokedex and finally got in the chance to scan their newest catches.

 _ **Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**_

 **Normal/Flying type. This Pidgeotto is Female. It was has the ability Keen Eye and knows the moves Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, and Twister. Egg moves include Steel Wing, Brave Bird, and Air Cutter which have not been unlocked yet.**

 _ **Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.**_

 **Normal/Flying type. This Spearow is male. It has the ability Keen Eye and knows the moves Peck, Growl, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, and Aerial Ace. Egg moves include Quick Attack and Razor Wind which have not been unlocked yet.**

"All your Pokemon are well," Nurse Joy told them, "I also see that some of them are newborns. How long ago did they hatch?"

"Last night," Ash explained, "We found their eggs a few months ago."

"I see," she said, "I suggest you wait a few weeks before they get into any serious battles. They need some more training."

"Okay," Ash said, "Speaking of which, is there a place here we can train our Pokemon a little?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy happily said, "We have a battle ground here so trainers can either battle or train their Pokemon."

The nurse quickly gave them instruction on how to get to the area. The trio left and walked down a few hallways before reaching the grounds. It was a pretty decent space with a few battle areas in the center along with a few other extras to allow Pokemon to train under better conditions. A track ran along the outside and a small river running beside it for water types. Several boulders were sturn about for either hazard or targets depending on where they were.

The three released all their remaining Pokemon, who were ready to start training.

"Okay," Ash said, "Time to get to work. For now, we're going to work on increasing basic stats. Let's first work on speed. We're all going to either run, swim or fly around this track as fast as we can. Let's go!"

For several hours, they did several bits of training in rapid succession. The final part of their session was practice battles. Even the trio got in on it by practicing their fighting skills on each other. By the time they were done, everyone was tired but satisfied. They had all at least slightly improved their stats from what they had been.

"I think we're done for today," Ash said once he called for everyone to stop.

" **What time is it anyways?"** Pikachu asked.

"Whoa, it's passed six," Tomo said as he looked at his Pokedex clock, "We were training for hours."

"If that's the case, then all the Pokemon can have some food in here and then we can restore your energy again with Nurse Joy," Ash said, "Then all three of us can grab some food from the cafeteria."

The trio then started giving each Pokemon their respective type food that was provided at the center. Every Pokemon chomped down quickly, eager to have some food after hours of training. In only a few minutes, all of them were done.

Returning most of their Pokemon again, the group returned to the Lobby. Nurse Joy was once again sitting at the desk, so they walked up to her.

"Could we get our Pokemon restored again?" Ash asked her, "We had a pretty intense training session."

"It's what I'm here for," Joy said as she once again called for Chansey.

Placing their Pokemon back into the cart, the group headed off to get their own supper. Each one of them grabbed a plate of food from the buffet and sat at one of the empty tables. There was only a few others in the room with them, likely because the others who had passed through already left. As the group started eating, Ash decided to speak up.

"Hey, do you guys think we've gotten extremely lucky?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"I mean, we have several rare Pokemon already and we've seen Ho-oh," Ash explained, "I know Mom said that it's probably because of what we are, but I still find it odd. I mean, I feel like if we were in Johto, Ho-oh would be a bit better explained, but in Kanto, that seems a little too much for just us."

"I see what you mean," Tomo explained, "It is a little crazy. But, what could we have that would make us so special?"

"I don't know," Ash said, "That's what frustrating me. It doesn't make sense."

"I guess we just have to wait and see," Molly said, "At the very least, we can hope that what happens to us in the future is something we can get through."

Both boys nodded. They returned to their food, but they were all thinking about what had happened to them and what the path ahead would hold.

They all calmly exited the room to get back their Pokemon. The healing didn't take as long as last time as it was just restoring their energy, so they were all done by the time the group made it to the desk. They released almost all of them again before sitting in the Lobby to give all of their Pokemon a little bit of grooming.

As they were enjoying their time with their Pokemon, a certain red haired girl walked in through the door, a charred bike on her shoulder and he body had several different splatters of mud. She didn't see the group at first, instead going up to Nurse Joy.

The nurse was shocked to see the girl's condition.

"Oh, my! What happened to you?" She exclaimed.

"I was fishing by the river when a Pokemon toasted my bike," the girl explained, "I had to walk all the way here through the mud with it on my shoulder."

"Oh, that horrible!" Nurse Joy said, "Are you hurt?"

"Not really," she said, "More annoyed than anything from having to carry this thing."

"Here, I can take it for you," Nurse Joy said as she grabbed the bike, "I'll send it to a shop to be fixed, but it might be too damaged to do so."

"I was worried about that," The girl answered as she let the charred frame be taken from her, "Can I please have a room so I can freshen up?"

"Certainly," Joy saud as she passed a key to the redhead before taking the bike away.

As the girl turned around, she saw the group in the Lobby, still grooming their Pokemon. While she couldn't remember their faces, she sure as hell could remember the Luxray they were with, seeing as it was the thing that trashed her bike. Now fuming with rage, she stomped over to the group.

"HEY YOU!" She shouted.

The group turned over to her. The trio looked confused while the Pokemon who first saw her were either shocked or growling.

"Your Pokemon destroyed my bike!" She yelled, "I had to walk all the way here in the mud while carrying it over my shoulder!"

Molly and Tomo ran over to Ash. They were still new at meeting people so they didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger. Ash saw this and calmly stood up, ignoring the growling Pokemon to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry about your bike and that we left you there," he calmly said, "You see, we had just been attacked by a flock of Spearows and a Fearow, so we were all on edge, especially our Pokemon, plus we had several that needed to be healed. Most of our Pokemon have been through some pretty rough times involving humans, so they aren't quick to trust a person. Luxray himself has had a pretty hard time trusting people as he was abused before we got to him as evident by his scars. I also was unable to do anything about it as my brother and sister over there had landed on me in the river, causing me to be out of it for a few minutes."

The girl looked over this information. She didn't really think about what had happened to the group to wind them up in the middle of a river during a rainstorm and thought they were just being jerks. Now that she thought about it, she did remember a figure lying over to the side while the two others were overlooking him. Not to mention most of the Pokemon did look rather beat up and tired at the time. The girl took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"It's alright," she said, "I was just angry because I was trying to help you and then my bike got blown up, forcing me to walk here as I said. I was shouting out to you to see if you were all right, so I thought it was rude your Pokemon was trying to attack me. It also kinda put a damper on my plans."

The group looked at the girl, who had calmed dramatically in a few moments. Luxray himself thought the girl was going to remain mad after what had happened.

"Fire and water," Molly and Tomo both said.

"What was that?" The girl asked when she heard the two.

"Oh," Ash piped in, "You see miss, me and my siblings sometimes compare people's personalities to the elements Pokemon are based on."

"Well, what does fire and water mean?" The girl asked again, curious as to what they meant.

"Fire means passion which means you might go after what you want without wavering, but it can also lead a person to being temperamental and easy to anger. Meanwhile water is a calm element that can help calm others down, but it also can sometimes be non confrontational or even lazy. Having both is a good balance as it means you will chase you dreams, but you can also calm yourself if you need to."

The girl then smiled, realising it was somewhat of a compliment, saying she was rather balanced. She liked that idea. Ash then turned to her again.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Oh!" The girl said, "I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower."

"Cool," Ash replied, "I'm Ash Ketchum. Those are my little siblings Molly and Tomo."

"Nice to meet you," Misty said.

"Hey, isn't the last name Waterflower the family name for the gym leaders at the Cerulean Gym?" Tomo asked.

The other two looked surprised as they remembered while Misty visibly paled before sighing.

"Hey, that's right!" Ash exclaimed, "I remember seeing it when we looked up the main gyms."

"Yeah… You're right…" Misty sadly said, "That's part of the reason I was mad about my bike."

"Why don't you tell us about it," Molly suggested while motioning to the seats opposite to them.

"I guess I can tell you," Misty said before she sat down and started.

"You see, I have three older sisters at my gym. They always called me the runt of the group despite the fact I did more than them and was clearly the stronger trainer. A few months ago, Mom decided to take a trip to see some of the other regions and maybe get some water Pokemon from the other regions for our gym. When she did so, my sisters basically took over the gym and, instead of doing gym battles, used it only for their water ballet shows while leaving me to take care of all the gym duties.

"Eventually, I had enough of them as they were all being jerks to me. I took my bike and left the gym with some of my Pokemon. I want to be the best water Pokemon trainer there is so I decided to travel so I could make that goal a reality. But my bike was the only thing that allowed me to get from place to place as I'm not too good at taking care of myself in the wilderness. Without my bike, I don't think I can survive on my own."

Everyone took this information to heart. They were actually kind of sad for Misty as it didn't sound fun to be picked on by her older sisters. Luxray also seemed to be very guilty as he was the one who destroyed it.

Deciding to do something about it, the electric type calmly walked over to the water trainer. Misty looked a little concerned that he would hurt her, but calmed when Luxray instead rubbed his head against her side. Misty looked a little confused before slowly petting the Pokemon's head.

"Luxray is telling you he's sorry," Molly told Misty, "He must feel bad because of what happened to you."

"Well, at least he's sorry," Misty said with a smile.

Then, without warning, Fennekin jumped from Ash's side to Misty's lap to also comfort her. Misty's smile grew wider as she interacted with the little fire type.

"Where did you even get these Pokemon?" Misty asked, "I've never seen these two around here before."

"We met both of them at Professor Oak's ranch," Ash told her, "Luxray is from Sinnoh and Fennekin is from Kalos. Fennekin is also a shiny."

"Wow, you sure are lucky," Misty said, "Are all of these yours?"

"No," Molly said, "Teddiursa and Petilil are mine."

"Yeah," Tomo said, "And Cubone, Baltoy and Spearow are mine."

The trio gave a small explanation for how they met the Pokemon, leaving out their Aura abilities. Misty listened carefully with wide eyes, interested in how the group met.

"Dang, you sure have some history with your Pokemon," Misty said when they were done, "You're also really lucky for getting the eggs. I would love to have a baby Pokemon. They're so cute and always look up to their trainers like family."

"Well, our Pokemon are already our family no matter what," Tomo said.

"By the way Misty," Ash asked, "what are you going to do now?"

Misty looked at the floor at this comment. What exactly could she do? Her bike was the only thing that got her through the woods.

"I don't know," Misty sadly said, "I might have to go back to my gym without my bike."

The group didn't know what to do. They didn't want her to go back to her mean sisters, but what could they do to help her. Ash decided to have a private conversation with everyone.

' _We got to do something,'_ Ash said to everyone via the Aura Bond, ' _She shouldn't have to go back to those jerks unless she wants to.'_

' _How about we let her travel with us?'_ Fennekin instantly suggested, ' _You took me in along with several others, so why can't we take her in?'_

' _That's the problem though,'_ Luxray told her, ' _If we take her with us, we will probably have to tell her about what these three can do.'_

' _Who knows what could happen if she says something or if she doesn't accept things as they are,'_ Cubone added.

' _Her Aura doesn't paint her as a bad person though,'_ Riolu said, ' _While she does seem a little stubborn, it's clear she does have a good deal of kindness and heart within her.'_

' _And we can't just leave her,'_ Petilil added.

' _We all have to take responsibility,'_ Dratini said.

' _Wait, what if we teach her the ways of Aura so she won't say anything and will accept it better?'_ Tomo suggested.

' _Yeah,'_ Molly agreed, ' _Mommy did say that we could teach others how to use Aura. I'm sure she would love to talk to her Pokemon and have the same connections we do.'_

' _I can see that,'_ Pikachu said, ' _Giving her something like that would also be a good way to make up for toasting her bike and stuff too.'_

' _Not to mention Riolu just said that she has a good heart,'_ Pidgeotto added, ' _I'm sure she would be great at this.'_

' _I think that is perfect,'_ Ash confirmed _, 'Though I don't think we should tell her about what we can do yet. Let's wait until we get out of town so we can have some privacy unless something comes up. Everyone agree to let Misty join us?'_

' _Yes,'_ Everyone said.

After finishing up their mental conversation, Ash looked back up to see Misty sadly petting Fennekin. He stood up and walked right in front of her, causing her to look up.

"Hey, how about you come with us?" Ash told her.

"Really?" Misty said, hope filling her eyes, "You'd let me do that?"

"Sure," Molly said, "We'd love to have a new friend with us."

"Plus it's the least we can do for you," Tomo explained.

"Thank you!" Misty said as she hugged Ash.

"Heh, no problem," Ash said, "How about you go clean up and we can talk a little more after."

"Good idea," Misty said before she went to the room she got.

In ten minutes she had returned to the group, far happier than she was before. She released a Starmie and a Staryu from their Pokeballs which was two out of her three Pokemon. Misty explained that her other Pokemon was a Goldeen, which didn't do well on land. The group started calmly chatting while their Pokemon did the same, enjoying each other's company.

The trio decided to tell Misty about how they weren't related by blood, to which she found rather shocking, and about how their mom had trained them for three years. Misty told them about times she spent with her family and how she loved her mother. She described her mom as someone who could be caring and graceful but also tough, strong, and strict when she needed to be.

Eventually, night fell and the group was ready to go to check in for the night. Misty returned her Pokemon while the trio decided to leave theirs out for the moment. Right as they were near the hall that lead to their rooms, a loud crash was heard. They turned around to see part of the roof being destroyed as three figures fell in through the hole that was created.

"Prepare for trouble," A female voice said.

"And make it double," A male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Did that Meowth just speak?" Misty said.

"That's right!" The Meowth of the group said, "I'm the world's only talking Pokemon."

"Big Brother, who are these weirdos?" Molly asked Ash.

"Idiots by the looks of it," Ash said.

"Who are you calling idiots?!" Jessie yelled.

At that moment, Nurse Joy ran into the room. She saw the three stand below the giant hole in the roof and instantly knew what happened.

"What do you want?" She yelled.

"Simple. Give us all your rare Pokemon," James said.

"We don't have rare Pokemon," Nurse Joy told them, "This place is for the sick and injured."

"Then what about those twerps over there?" Meowth said before pointing to the group.

"You're not getting our Pokemon!" Ash shouted before standing defensively in front of the group.

Luxray growled at Meowth, saying something which caused Meowth to become angry while the trio and their Pokemon were trying not to laugh. Misty and the other two Team Rocket members looked on with confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Meowth growled before he said in realization, "You can understand them? But I'm the only one who can do that! No way you could do that!"

"I quote, 'You think you can take me? Bring it you pussy cat!'" Ash said in a deep voice.

Misty started chuckling at that, also finding it funny. Even the two Team Rocket members thought the 'pussy cat' name was funny. Meowth just grew angrier knowing that these people could understand Pokemon as well as the fact that everyone was laughing at him.

"Jessie! James! Send out your Pokemon already!" Meowth yelled.

Quickly getting over their laughter and sent out an Ekans and Koffing. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to quickly scan the two of them.

 _ **Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. Ekans always hides in the grass. When it is first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless**_

 _ **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poison gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.**_

All of the older Pokemon jumped in front of the group, leaving the newborns to watch from behind. The trio was surprised, but quickly grew a look of determination on their faces.

"Let's go you guys!" Ash said.

"Right!" Molly and Tomo replied.

"Ekans, use **Poison Sting**!" Jessie shouted.

"Koffing, use **Tackle**!" James shouted.

"Luxray, meet that Koffing with your own **Tackle**! When they disconnect, Pikachu and Fennekin come in with **Thunderbolt** and **Flamethrower**!"

"Teddiursa, dodge that Ekans and then use **Close Combat**!"

"Cubone, help Teddiursa with **Bone Rush**!"

Koffing and Luxray met head to head with **Tackle** before Luxray overpowered the gas Pokemon, throwing him back. Luxray then moved out of the way when the other two shot their respective attacks, frying Koffing in midair. Ekans tried to get Teddiursa, but the bear moved to the side before unleashed dozens of punches and kicks to the snake. Cubone came in and began pounding Ekans with its bone.

"Koffing, use **Poison Gas**!" James called out.

"Oh, no you don't! Pidgeotto, use **Gust** send gas and these Pokemon back to them!"

Koffing started spewing gas all over, but Pidgeotto flapped her wings hard enough until she created a large amount of wind. This not only blew the gas back, but when it hit the two already weakened Pokemon, both flew back to Team Rocket.

"Meowth, do something!" Jessie yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Meowth asked.

"You're a Pokemon, too!" Jessie yelled.

"Oh, right," Meowth said before jumped out, "Have a taste of my **Fury Swipes**!"

"Spearow, use **Peck**!"

Meowth's claws grew long as he charged forward. The beak on Spearow started glowing white before he flew down. Meowth tried scratching the bird, but missed, causing the attack to hit him dead on and throw him back to the others.

"Ash," Misty said before whispering into his ear.

"Good idea," Ash said.

Misty called out her Staryu and Starmie again.

"Both of you use **Water Gun**!"

Both of the water types sent out a stream of water that doused the criminals. They both looked more annoyed than anything sitting in both water and gas.

"Now, Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** and Luxray use **Discharge**!"

The two Pokemon sent out their electricity. The water and gas that surrounded the crooks caused the power of the attack's power to be amplified. A large explosion occurred as a result, sending the group flying through the hole they made.

"We didn't even get a chance to steal anything!" Jessie said.

"Not our best first impressions!" James said.

"We'll get ya twerps next time, till then…" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!"

With a single twinkle into the night sky, Team Rocket was gone. Meanwhile, our group of heroes was celebrating their victory.

"Your plan worked Misty," Ash told, "Smart thinking using your water Pokemon to make my electric Pokemon's attacks stronger."

"Just a few things I keep in mind," Misty said, "You have to know about water itself to be good with water types."

"What's going on in here?" Officer Jenny said as she ran in through the door, "Is everyone okay?"

"Were all fine, Jenny," Nurse Joy told the officer as she walked out from behind her desk, "Those four and their Pokemon managed to fight off the crooks and blasted them out of here."

"Any damages?" Jenny asked.

"The only real damage is the giant hole they left in the ceiling," Joy said pointing up, "They luckily didn't get much further than here, so nothing else got attacked."

"That's good," Jenny said before turning over to the group of heroes, "Thanks for defending the Pokemon Center. It's very important in this town as it has saved dozens of Pokemon's lives."

"What are you going to do about that giant hole?" Molly asked.

"Don't worry," Joy told her, "It won't take very long to fix. Plus, this is only the Lobby, so we can still give out rooms and heal Pokemon without any troubles."

With Team Rocket taken care of and the center safe, the group returned to their rooms. The trio said goodnight to Misty before entering their room and returning their Pokemon. They all took a quick shower before they got onto the bed, their other Pokemon finding a comfortable spot with them.

' _Night everyone,'_ Ash mentally said.

' _Night,'_ everyone replied.

* * *

As sleep claimed the group, they mysterious Ho-oh appeared overlooking the city where no one could see it. It quickly flew off before entering a portal that appeared right in front of it. It entered a white hall before the Rainbow Pokemon walked over to another Pokemon that was sitting upon a throne. It gave a quick bow before looking up.

" **How are they so far?"** It asked in a male voice.

" **They are progressing nicely for the time being,"** Ho-oh said in a female voice, " **Their getting along well with their starters, all of the eggs they found have hatched, the oldest has caught three Pokemon and the other boy has caught one."**

" **Did you give them your blessing?"**

" **Of course I did!"** Ho-oh joyfully said " **I dropped three of my feathers right on them. The girl even made them into necklaces so they wouldn't lose them."**

" **Good."**

Ho-oh then looked at the Pokemon in front of her with a serious expression.

" **What will befall them in the future?"** She asked.

" **It is hard for even me to see. They will have each other as they wield a bond that can never be broken, but events that we have seen if they had never met can still happen. For now, we can only make sure they are prepared for the troubles that will come in the future and inform them if absolutely necessary."**

" **But why not give them one of us?"**

" **It is too dangerous to do that. The world around us has free will. If I were to give anyone of them a Legendary as they are, it would cause chaos and throw everything out of balance."**

" **How so?"**

" **A trainer who is just starting their journey having a Legendary who essentially just appeared before them will created both misconnection and connections. Some people would think that they had stolen the Legendary while others would draw the connection to what they are and start attacking them."**

" **I see."**

" **Not only that, but the others would be against it. Without any reason to follow them other than want, it would be likely they would attack them and force them back out into the wild. In that case, the Legendary who would do so would likely need to be captured, creating an even bigger scene amongst the humans."**

" **I understand what you mean, but what about the Pokemon they already have? You gave the oldest a Dratini! Is that not pushing limits?"**

" **I know I have pushed luck to the point of impossibility, but it will prepare them for the future. And what I have given them still is possible, with others who can support these claims."**

" **Father…"** Ho-oh said, " **Is there something coming that they need to be prepared for?"**

" **Yes,"** the Pokemon answered seriously, " **I can sense an evil brewing which will soon be released. They need to be ready. Not only that, but I know there will be times where my own children will betray me. I have given all a freewill, so my word is law, not a command."**

" **I understand,"** Ho-oh said before bowing her head in respect and asking, " **Is there anything else you wish of me?"**

" **Return to your duties of keeping watch over the beasts. If you must or feel the desire to, you may watch our Chosen, but do so randomly and as far away as possible."**

" **As you wish, Father. I look forward to speaking with you again."**

With that, Ho-oh left the room. The Pokemon she had spoken to looked down in thought before stepping off his throne and moving over to large pool. The pool started glowing before showing an image of the three and their Pokemon, asleep in the Center.

'Even I do not know what will exactly happen in the future,' he thought, 'I may push luck, but, for what I can sense coming, you will need it.'

 _After several fateful encounters, our trio of heroes are finally getting some rest to continue their journey with their new friend, Misty. But what does Ho-oh and the mysterious Pokemon want with our heroes and what will the future bring that the group needs such luck for? Find out as the journey continues._

 **(A/N): So I know I added another Pokemon to Ash's team, but this will likely be the last one he gets for a while unless I decide to give Butterfree to him. I will try not to add too much to his team in the future. The next few Pokemon will likely be either Molly or Tomo's, so don't worry. Also, I decided to make all three of our heroes the Chosen that most better Ash stories often have. I think this will allow me to extend any important events to them that would normally be just about Ash.**

 **But that's all I have to say for now, write a review if you have something to say, and I'll see ya later!**


	6. Ch4: Trekking through Viridian Forest

**IMPORTANT!**

 **I don't know what place Ash should come in while in the Pokemon Leagues! I put up a poll. PLEASE do it!**

* * *

 **Ash: Hey, you finally got this chapter done.**

 **Yeah, I kinda lost inspiration for a bit. Not to mention the fact that it became a pain to write as the computer I was using blocked the site I was using for the Pokedex entries. At least I made a picture for it.**

 **Ash: Which is just a shadowy me against a blue flame background. Very creative...**

 **Tomo: What about the next chapter?**

 **First of all, you're kinda rushing it. Second of all, I hope to get that one out a little bit sooner, as there is a plot point I want to write in it. It has a lot of emotion in it and it's something I fell almost no one has in their Pokemon stories.**

 **Molly: What?**

 **Not giving it away now, but let's just say it has to do with Misty.**

 **Ash: Now as for the reviews...**

 **On it. Here's my thoughts:**

 **Snoozing Lurker (AKA probably one of my best critics, seriously this guy puts in a lot of effort in their reviews)- Thanks for agreeing on some of the ideas I had. I also will have a bit of a thing outside of Ash/Molly/Tomo, which will be revealed in a later chapter. As for the Dragonite Charizard thing, I have figured out a way to make the two stand out from one another, but I'm not going to say here for people who want to avoid spoilers. You can PM me if you want to know. Also, I think I am going to listen to you about not having Youtubers being the rivals and such.**

 **Johnathen- Like I said, listening to Lurker on this one. I don't think I'll be able to get them right. Though if you have any other ideas, feel free to say them.**

 **Phantomsoul2015- Thanks for the compliments and I got the Butterfree thing covered.**

 **Colton Fox-Neat ideas, I'll try and use some of them later, though I may give some of those guys to other people for balancing reasons.**

 **Johnny Spectre- Thanks. Trust me, I have a few ideas no one else has used before.**

 **Also, I got a few PMs about this. Good ideas from one person, who I'll reveal when I use said ideas. The other was asking me something about shippings. I'll say it right now: this story will not have any direct ships. Sure, there may be one-sided ships, hints or jokes at ships, and stuff like that, but no official shipping. This story is my version of Ash on his journey-**

 **Ash: ONE OF MANY SHE'S WRITING!**

 **Ahem, and this one is more focused on things I thought should have happened, along with family relationships and plot points few people have. This one is not about relationships of that kind.**

 **Molly: Family for the win!**

 **So, that's what I have to say for now.**

 **Tomo: I get last words at the top! Let's go!**

* * *

 _After meeting up with the aspiring water trainer and gym leader, Misty, seeing the Legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh, and stopping Team Rocket, our heroes now leave the city and head for Viridian Forest. In this dense woods, what will happen to our heroes with their new friend? Find out, now…_

The group was calmly walking through the forest, staying on the path while the trio was looking for a spot that might be a good place to train in. Ash did need to work with his Pokemon before he challenged the Pewter City gym. However, the three also noticed something off about their new traveling companion at the moment.

The three could feel the Aura of fear coming off of her, but her actions alone were enough to tell them something was wrong. She was constantly looking around in a panicked way as if something was going to come out and bite her. She also decided to stand in the middle of the group, with everyone else shielding her from the forest along the path.

"Hey, are you okay Misty?" Ash asked, somewhat concerned for the girl.

"I-i guess," said girl replied.

Everyone was now even more curious. Was there something she didn't like in these woods?

They decided to leave it alone for the moment… Before Misty screamed at the top of her lungs and they could hear her falling to the ground.

Everyone looked to see that Misty was staring with a scared expression at… A Caterpie that had slipped in between them and stood right in front of her. The trio and their Pokemon sweatdropped at this, as Caterpies were basically harmless, especially in the wild.

The Caterpie that Misty had been so scared of decided to crawl closer to her and began rubbing against her leg. This caused Misty to scream again and even louder while the others looked at her confused.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Misty screamed.

Molly walked over to the bug Pokemon and gently picked it up before moving off to the side with it still in her arms.

"What's the matter, Misty?" Ash asked, "It's just a harmless Caterpie."

"I don't care! I don't like bugs!" Misty yelled.

"Calm down!" Tomo said, "It won't hurt you. You just need to shoo it off and it won't bug you anymore."

As the two were trying to calm the redhead down, Molly was talking with the Caterpie.

"Why were you rubbing Misty's legs like that?" Molly asked.

" **I was just trying to say hello,"** Caterpie responded with the voice of a boy, " **I guess I didn't make a good first impression."**

"I think that Misty just doesn't like bug types at the moment," Molly told him, "It also isn't really a good idea to just start rubbing against people like that. You could really scare someone if they didn't see you and it's kinda rude."

" **Oh. By the way, how can you understand me?"** Caterpie asked, " **I've tried talking to a lot of people, but they never get what I'm saying."**

"Me and my brothers are special," Molly explained, "We can use something called Aura and it lets us do things like this."

" **Can I ask you something then?"** Caterpie said as he looked up to her with hopeful eyes.

"What is it?"

" **Could one of you be my trainer? I've always wanted one so I could be stronger and become a Butterfree, but no one wants to take me because I'm weak. It's the reason I say hello is so someone can take me."**

"I can take you in," Molly said gladly, "Both of my big brothers already caught a wild Pokemon, so you would help balance us out. I also really like having new friends."

" **Yay!"** Caterpie cheered.

Molly reached into her bag and grabbed a normal Pokeball from it. Caterpie instantly touched the center button, sucking it into the ball. It instantly dinged as Caterpie put up no struggle.

"Yay!" Molly shouted as she held up the Pokeball, "I caught a Caterpie!"

" **Alright!"** Teddiursa cheered from behind her.

The trio looked over to see Molly striking a pose, which was the same one Ash used when he caught Gyarados, as she cheered.

"So Caterpie wanted to come with you?" Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Molly explained, "He said that he wanted to evolve into a Butterfree and be strong. I think we can help him there. Come on back out, Caterpie!"

Molly threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing her newest member. Misty reeled back a little, not too happy with the bug type. Molly quickly scanned her newest catch.

 _ **Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing.**_

" **Could you tell your redhead friend that I'm sorry I rubbed against her,"** Caterpie told his new trainer.

"Sure," Molly said before looking at Misty, "Caterpie said he's sorry for touching you. He was just trying to say hello."

"Wait a second," Misty said as realization spread across her face, "You three can actually talk to Pokemon like that talking Meowth last night said?"

" **Uh, oh. Busted."** Pikachu said.

' _Weren't we going to tell her anyways?'_ Gyarados asked via Aura Bond.

' _Well, yeah, but-'_ Pikachu tried to explain.

' _So you're just being a prick to your trainer,'_ Pidgeotto said smugly.

Pikachu didn't say anything, but Ash could feel his head fall mentally. He turned his mind away from his Pokemon and turned to Misty.

"We can," Ash said calmly as he started helping Misty to her feet, "We actually decided to tell you a bit more about it, but I think we should find a good spot to stop first."

"Then let's get going!" Misty said, her curiosity fueling her enough to ignore the bugs of the forest.

Her fear of bugs temporarily forgotten, Misty started marching along with the others following her, happy they didn't have to deal with her fear for a few minutes. Molly kept her Caterpie out and quickly bonded with it while Misty was focused on finding a spot for them to tell her their secret in.

The group eventually found a decent spot in small clearing. It was clearly used by trainers before, but it was a bit too small for proper training.

Pulling out some Pokemon food, the group fed all their Pokemon while Ash pulled out some sandwiches for the humans that they had made before leaving the Pokemon Center. Misty nibbled on her while she looked expectantly over at the three Aura Guardians. Ash gave a sigh before taking out the Book of Aura that his mom gave him.

"The reason me, Molly, and Tomo can all understand Pokemon," Ash started, "is because we are what's known as Aura Guardians. Aura Guardians are special people who are blessed with the ability to control the power our souls give off, Aura."

"What does Aura even do?" Misty asked in between bites.

"In a way, it's like a battery," Tomo continued so Ash could eat his sandwich, "Everything that is done by people or Pokemon is all powered by Aura. Even things like plants have Aura and certain blessed objects can have Aura. Basically, almost everything we know is powered by Aura. However, not everyone knows how use it to its fullest potential."

"You mean like with how you guys can understand Pokemon?" Misty questioned.

"Well, Mommy says that isn't the case," Molly explained, "She says that not everyone can talk to Pokemon like us because we're Aura Guardians, so we were given special powers that made us understand Pokemon all our lives. Other people can't always understand every Pokemon even if they could use Aura."

"She's right," Ash said, "Aura is divided into three basic categories: Empathy, Mental, and Physical. These categories make up life. It is also divided into eighteen different types that are the same as the types we use for Pokemon. Because of this, Aura is actually how Pokemon can use their attacks as that is something they were blessed with while humans were blessed with creativity and other traits Pokemon do not posses. However, Aura can take on a different form in humans if one is either blessed by the Legendaries to have the power or if they inherit it by blood. This is when Aura takes on its purest form, and it is one of the most powerful forms of it. That is the power of the Aura Guardian."

"Wait, you said you were adopted, not related by blood."

"We are, but we guess that our families all had Aura Guardian blood somewhere in the line, likely forgotten if the teachings were never passed down to the next generation aside from my blood family. Either way, the power of an Aura Guardian, or any Aura for that matter, can't be fully awakened unless the wielder is trained to do so. They only might have signs of their powers, like our natural ability to understand Pokemon. Aura Guardians also are the only ones who can possibly learn all types of Aura while others can only learn the types that are associated with their personality."

"So, does that mean someone like me could use Aura?"

Ash grinned at this.

"Actually, yes. And that's why we wanted to stop when we told you."

Misty's eyes widened. She could do what they had just told her?

"You see," Ash continued, "we decided back at the Pokemon Center to not only reveal our powers to you, but also to teach you how to use Aura. Mom said it would be alright to do so and it helps people understand their Pokemon better. Plus, you seem nice enough that we can trust you with it."

"I could understand my Pokemon!" Misty said in excitement. After all, who would not want to connect with their life long partners of which they always had a language barrier preventing them from being better friends.

"You really could," Molly confirmed.

"But it isn't simple," Tomo added.

Misty calmed down a little to listen intently, focusing on everything they were saying.

"You need to train in the ways of Aura for a while before you can understand them," Ash explained, "First is basic practice before you can work on your bonds and other powers. After that, you might be able to hear the voices of your Pokemon before you can create what is known as an Aura Bond, which will fully connect you to them, allowing perfect communication."

"What about other Pokemon?" Misty asked like a student to a teacher.

"It depends on your types and if you have a connection to said Pokemon," Ash told her, "For instance, say that you knew my Pikachu for a few years and established a deep friendship with it. You would likely be able to understand him without creating a bond as you are already connected in a way. As for types, it will likely be easier to understand Pokemon if they are one of your types."

"Speaking of which, we should probably see what her types are," Tomo said.

"Good idea," Ash said before opening the Book of Aura.

Misty was surprised at what she saw. Written in the book she saw… Nothing! The pages were completely blank. She stared at the group, dumbfounded as to why they would care about a blank book. Molly caught her expression and decided to explain.

"The book is written in a special ink," Molly told her, "Only Aura Guardians and people who can use Aura can read it so no one evil would try using Aura."

"But we can also do this," Tomo said.

Said boy stopped Ash, who was looking through the pages for the one he wanted. Tomo focused for a few seconds before his hand gained a faint blue glow around it. He quickly waved his hand over the book, causing several pieces of text to appear. Misty took a quick peek before it all faded away.

"Aura can be placed over the ink to allow others to see the text," Ash said before continuing his search, "Though, it doesn't last forever. Ah-ha! Here it is!"

Ash showed a page that was blank not only to Misty, but to the trio as well. Ash placed a single finger on the paper, causing eighteen words to appear to everyone. Each one had a different symbol in a circle right next to the word. Misty recognized these as the Pokemon types: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Normal, Ground, Steel, Ice, Dragon, Fairy, Bug, Psychic, Poison, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, and Flying. When Ash removed his finger, the words vanished.

"This page is special compared to the others," Ash explained, "The ink used on this page will only be revealed if a person with a certain type of Aura comes into contact with it. All you need to do is touch the paper."

Misty complied, touching the corner with one finger. Five words appeared on the page: Water, Fire, Fighting, Normal and Fairy. Misty looked over to the group for an explanation.

"We already told you about Fire and Water," Ash said, "When we told you about those two last night, we were using this system."

"Fighting means you won't run away from fights unless you need to and will keep going as long as you can," Tomo said, "You keep on fighting no matter how hard you fall."

"Fairy means that you have a good heart," Molly told her, "You are very loving to others who are your friends and family and care dearly about them and their safety."

"And Normal is a type everyone has," Ash explained, "Your types will allow you to perform certain moves as well as having control over certain powers in ways most Pokemon do not have. For instance, your Water typing will allow you to control water, bending it to your will when you have enough training in."

Misty nodded, taking all their words to heart while trying to contain her excitement. Bending water did seem like something she could use with her Water types. Maybe she could even learn how to breath under water!

"The best way to start your training would be basic concentration," Ash continued, "We can teach you how to start summoning your Aura and then you can practice with your Pokemon. It might start out slow as you are not familiar with Aura, but I promise you that results will show if you put the right amount of time into it."

"Okay, when do we start?" Misty said in a serious voice.

"Let's travel a little bit deeper into the woods," Ash answered, "We're still a bit close to Viridian and it would be better if we found a larger spot for our Pokemon as I want to train for the Pewter City gym."

"You really want to train your Pokemon," Misty stated.

"Of course," Tomo said, "They won't grow any stronger if they aren't trained."

"Big Brother has been planning this for years now," Moll added.

"You really aren't some rookie trainer, are you?" Misty said.

"Like we told you, we've been training for three years," Ash told her, "You learn these things as time goes on."

The group started rounding up their Pokemon again. When that was done, the trio was picking up their supplies (they had a lot more than Misty, who had already picked up her stuff) when they heard the redhead yell again. They looked over to see that she was running away from a Weedle. Judging by its expression, one full of glee, Weedle thought it was playing with Misty instead of chasing her.

" **Can't blame her for that one,"** Pikachu said.

" **Indeed. Weedles are rather poisonous if you get hit by their spikes,"** Cubone added.

As she was running, Misty wasn't paying attention and tripped over a tree root that was sticking out from under the ground. She tumbled down, at which point the Weedle stopped.

The trio and their Pokemon rushed over to aid their friend. Misty looked at the Weedle with fear as she moved into a sitting position, fully converting to said Weedle that she had been afraid of it, not playing. The trio surrounded Misty to see if there was any serious damages, at which point the Weedle ducked out of sight so it didn't scare Misty anymore.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Ash asked.

"M-my ankle hurts," Misty said, pointing down to her left ankle, the one that had been caught in the tree root.

Ash pulled off her shoe and sock to get a better look at the pained area. It was already swollen and looked somewhat red.

"You must have sprained it when you caught it," Tomo said as he examined it, "Good thing these things aren't too hard to deal with."

Tomo dug into his bag before pulling out an ice pack. As it wasn't frozen yet, he started to focus on his ice Aura, slowly freezing it. Molly dug into her bag before pulling out some scraps cloth. Ash turned to Misty with a serious expression.

"Can I ask you something?" He said to her.

"Fire away, I guess," Misty said.

"Is there a reason you are so scared of bug types?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed and looked down.

"There is," Misty said while the other two looked over to listen, "When I was a kid, about four or five, I was playing in a forest that had some Bug types in it. While I was playing, I stumbled upon a Beedrill hive and disturbed the Pokemon there. They ended up chasing me."

"Wouldn't it take more than just Beedrills to make you scared of all Bug types?" Tomo asked, still freezing the ice pack, "Everyone can easily be scared by them, so why hate all bug types?"

"That's the thing," Misty replied, "As I was running through the forest to escape, a bunch of the other bug types started firing attacks at me. There was **Stun Spores** and all sort of different attacks coming at me. Ever since then, I've been afraid of Bug types."

The group understood. If it had been at a young age, of course she would become scared of all bug types. Logic would not come to her as easily and she would grow with this fear rooted in her to the point where it would grow stronger as time went on.

Tomo quickly finished freezing the ice pack. It was still somewhat gel like, but it was definitely ice cold. Molly took the pack and wrapped it in a larger bit of cloth so it wouldn't make direct contact with the skin. Finally, Ash took it, along with another scrap of cloth, before lightly tying it to Misty's leg.

"You probably shouldn't walk on it for a few days," Ash said.

"Well, that's going to be a pain," Misty said, somewhat sadly. She honestly didn't like the idea of being carried around and being defenceless.

Ash noticed this and decided to speed up the process a little. He grabbed her shoulder, startling and confusing the water trainer. He let a small amount of his Aura flow to her, going right for her injured leg. Misty was wide eyed as she felt the new energy flow through her, running to her leg where the pain decrease a little. She looked over to Ash who smiled.

"Aura Healing," he plainly said, "It will help it heal faster, but I tried not to use too much as it might tire me out."

Misty nodded in understanding. Honestly, she would rather have Ash awake as he was clearly a very powerful person with some already powerful Pokemon. Better to have someone like that out front then passed out or weakened.

As Misty could not properly walk at the moment, Luxray allowed her to ride on his back. Ash grabbed Misty under her arms to lift her up while the other two steadied her legs. Luxray lowered himself slightly as the trio placed their friend onto his back. Making sure Misty was secure, the group set off on the path again.

Little did they know, the Weedle that had scared Misty had been listening the whole time. Now understanding the girl's fear, he began slowly following, using **String Shot** to move through the trees.

* * *

Tomo stood high on the highest branches above the trees. He used his Aura to extend his sight, trying to find a nice spot for the group. He was honestly the best at finding these things, seeing as he lived in the jungle for a part of his life.

With his Aura Sight, his eyes eventually fell upon a part of the forest with a large clearing. There didn't seem to be any Pokemon there, along with a few signs that trainers had stayed there before, from scorched grass from Fire type moves to the faintest signs of a fire pit.

Tomo quickly hopped down from the tree, his Aura giving him a natural acrobatic ability that made it easy for him to do such stunts. He gracefully landed right in front of the group who had been waiting for him.

"See anything?" Ash asked.

"There seems to be a nice clearing up ahead," Tomo told him, "Seems to have enough room to train in."

"Great! Let's go!" Molly said.

" **Good work on finding a place,"** Cubone told him as he hopped back onto his trainer's shoulder, " **Would have taken us hours to find a place if we had to use on of the birds."**

As the group was moving along, they started to stray from the path slightly to find the area. They were all quiet, none having anything to say until they found the area Tomo saw.

Suddenly, the group froze when there was a very distinct sound. Buzzing.

Looking over, they saw that they had wandered right next to a Beedrill hive.

And the locals didn't take too kindly to that!

"Run!" Ash shouted as the group bolted off.

The Beedrill followed, upset that these humans had wandered into their area, even though it was clearly an accident. With the trees too thick at the moment to properly battle in, they had to get to the clearing before they would stand a chance of fighting back.

They eventually broke through the trees into the clearing with the Beedrill following soon after. The trio quickly got out their Pokemon, knowing that this would be a hard battle. Luxray quickly put Misty down to join the fight while Misty released Staryu and Starmie.

The fight started, though it was hard to tell if it was going any better than the fight with the Spearow. Misty's Pokemon sure helped, along with the fact that Gyarados and the two bird Pokemon were well enough to fight. Molly focused her attention on commanding Caterpie, using his **String Shot** to get in close before using **Bug Bite**. However, the battle was still hard, seeing as these were fully evolved Pokemon and that they had the ability to poison anyone.

The battle raged on before the unthinkable happened. One of the Beedrill made it through the walls of Pokemon and attacks. It had decided to go to the weakest person in the group: Misty.

Misty screamed when she saw the bug type coming at her. She had no protection as the Beedrill has both slipped behind her Pokemon and said Pokemon were trying to deal with the other Beedrills.

"Misty!" The trio shouted as they saw their friend being attacked.

Misty closed her eyes, knowing that she would likely be in a world of pain in the next second.

But that second never came.

She heard the Beedrill coming, before it was replaced by a yell, then something landing in front of her, and finally something being thrown to the side. Opening her eyes, Misty saw the same Weedle from before standing in front of her. The Beedrill that had come for her was covered in webs off to the side.

Without a word, the Weedle used **String Shot** to grab onto the branches of the nearby trees. Using it like a swing, Weedle started ramming into his kind, knocking them away as they did not expect the sudden attack. The Beedrill all looked over to their first evolution as it landed in front of Misty again.

" **Young Weedle, why are you protecting this intruder?"** One Beedrill asked, likely the leader of the group, " **I can tell you have not been captured yet, so there is no reason for you to defend her."**

" **They didn't mean it!"** The Weedle shouted with the voice of a young boy, " **I saw the whole thing from the trees. They were trying to get to here and ended up passing by the hive."**

" **Are you sure?"** The leader asked.

" **Yes!"** He replied, " **They don't want to hurt us at all. Those three over there-"** he pointed over to the trio " **-can understand Pokemon and do not want to hurt any of us. And this one-"** he pointed to Misty " **-is entirely scared of bugs because of something our kind did. You need to stop this! No one is stupid enough to try attacking a Beedrill nest unless we did something to them!"**

The leader looked at him in thought for a second. He then turned to the trio.

" **Is it true you can understand us?"** He asked.

"We've heard every word," Ash said, "Weedle is right, you do need to stop attacking people who show no signs of attacking you. That normally just encourages people to attack you so they can get rid of you and protect the innocent that you have wronged."

Another second of thought came from the leader, along with all the other Beedrill. Eventually, the leader spoke again.

" **Very well,"** he said, " **We will not try to attack you again unless you attack us. But be warned, we will attack with all our force if you dare go back on your word. However, if there is a threat in the forest, you may inform us if help is needed."**

The Beedrills returned to their hive, a few giving apologizes for their behavior. They realized they did need to think about attacking next time.

The clearing was quiet again after the Beedrill all left. The trio took a quick look over their Pokemon, happy to see none had been injured or poisoned. They then turned their attention to Misty, who was somewhat hesitantly petting the Weedle.

"So, what did they say?" She asked the trio when they approached.

"They said that they wouldn't attack us unless we attack them and that we should tell them if something bad happens in the forest," Ash quickly explained.

"Weedle was very brave to help us out like that," Molly added.

"Yeah…" Misty said with a small smile as she was now petting the Bug type with a little less hesitant movements.

"Not so scared of bugs now, are you?" Tomo added with a sly grin.

"Well, he did save me," Misty rebuddled, "I can't really be scared of someone who would do that."

Weedle was still happily rubbing the side of his head against Misty's hand as she pet him, being mindful of his spike so he didn't hurt her. Misty suddenly had an idea that seemed very crazy in her book.

"Hey… Weedle," she asked hesitantly, "Do you, maybe, want to be my Pokemon?"

Weedle looked up to her with wide eyes before rapidly nodding his head. He always wanted a trainer. Misty giggled at his excitement before taking out a Pokeball and holding out in front of the Pokemon. Weedle wasted no time before he tapped his nose to the center button, instantly capturing him. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan him for her.

 _ **Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its brightly colored body is intended to ward off enemies.**_

 _ **Bug/Poison type. This Weedle is male. It has the ability Shield Dust and knows the moves Poison Sting, String Shot, and Bug Bite. This Pokemon has no egg moves.**_

With that small encounter out of the way, the group started setting up camp. Ash started cooking some of the food he still had from his mom while the others started checking over the Pokemon. All of Misty's Pokemon were surprised to see that Misty caught a Bug type, knowing their trainer's fear of them.

As they were eating their supper, the trio started informing Misty of what she could do to unlock her Aura. When they all finished eating, they let Misty join in on their meditation session, having her and her Pokemon in the center to help them reach a similar state.

When they were done, they talked a little more like they had done the night before, only this time they were roasting marshmallows as they sat around the fire.

The group soon settled in for the night, the trio had most of their Pokemon out while Misty had Weedle cuddled up right next to her.

* * *

The next morning, Misty awoke to the sounds of Pokemon with her the voices of her three friends mixed in. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Weedle. The redhead was just about to scream when she remembered her latest capture, calming herself.

Weedle quickly woke up after her, shaken from his slumber by her movements. He looked up to her as she somewhat shyly looked back.

"H-hey," Misty awkwardly said, "Good morning, I guess."

Weedle responded by rubbing against her side, a little gesture that made the redhead smile. She still was wary of bugs, but this was a good first step to getting over it.

The two heard some more loud noise and turned to see the trio training their Pokemon.

Pikachu was rotating between using **Iron Tail** to destroy some of the nearby rocks and trees, focusing on both power and precision, before attempting to using **Double Team** whenever his tail needed a rest. Fennekin, deciding to go for a move outside her natural element, was trying to learn **Psybeam**. She was clearly having some troubles, likely due to the fact that she had to learn this on her own, but seemed to be making progress, managing to use some psychic power.

Luxray and Teddiursa were having a mock battle, likely due to the fact their trainers still needed to figure out what to train them in and how to do so, seeing as they already had quite a few moves for their species unlocked. Luxray seemed to be faring a bit better than the small Teddiursa, but the bear was not giving up. Misty could have sworn that Luxray stopped for a few moments at a time to almost instruct his opponent on what he could do better.

Cubone was practicing like Pikachu with **Bone Rush** , taking out anything the electric mouse had not gotten to. He also seemed to be attempting **False Swipes** , as he would often stop using his bone before trying to attack with his hands.

All four baby Pokemon were not doing anything too serious. They seemed to be training their normal endurance and strength, doing normal exercises, some of them even willing using rocks to make the training harder. Riolu in general seemed to be all the more eager to work hard.

Pidgeotto was trying to learn **Steel Wing** while Spearow right beside her was trying to learn **Drill Peak**. The two were almost supporting one another, stopping to call out to the other if they looked weak or needed a rest.

Gyarados (something which might have scared Misty were not for the fact that it was caught and already well mannered) was moving around the land without setting scale into the water. She was trying to move as fast and accurately as she could, likely because any Gyarados was not very mobile on land. It seemed to be going well, though she did sometimes stop to take a break in the water of a nearby stream.

Caterpie was over by Molly, likely trying to work on his only abilities for the moment. Molly had decided to have him use **String Shot** like a rope to work on his mobility. She also told him that it would help when he became a Metapod, as he would have little options for motion in that state.

Ash and Tomo were the most surprising to Misty. While they did, at times, go over to see how the other Pokemon were doing, they were mainly fighting each other! They were also moving rather fast as Misty could barely keep her eyes on them, making it appear that they were almost teleporting at times.

Finally getting out of her sleeping bag, Misty, using a strong branch someone left by her as a crutch, went over to Molly with Weedle resting on her shoulder. Molly instantly noticed her and sent Caterie to practice on his own so she could talk to Misty.

"Good morning!" Molly happily said to her.

"Morning," Misty replied, "How long have you guys been up?"

"Around dawn or so," Molly said, "We've been walking up around that time ever since Mommy started training us."

"Wait, none of you would have been over ten," Misty said, "You've been waking up at roughly six in the morning ever since you were, what, four?"

"Well, we at least don't work to hard off the bat," Molly said, "We do meditation at first before any type of actual training. That's the way Mommy taught us."

"Speaking of which, what should I do for my Aura training?" Misty asked, wanting to do her own training.

"I'm not sure," Molly answered, "but I think Ash will know."

"So… Do we just wait for the two of them to stop?" Misty said, looking out to the two boys fighting.

"We don't," Molly simply said, "I'll stop them. They probably need a break anyways."

Misty was about to ask how she could stop them when Molly raised her hand in the direction of the other two. A blue glow surrounded it and a few seconds later a similar glow surrounded the two boys. Both were instantly frozen in place, looking somewhat confused as to why they stop because they had both jumped right when they froze.

Molly put her hand down and both boys fell to the ground, the motion they had now gone. Misty stared at Molly in shock while the boys started picking themselves up.

"What was that?!" Misty almost yelled.

"My psychic type power," Molly said, "It was one of the first powers Mommy trained us in. I think she said something about it being dangerous if not trained properly so that's why she did it."

"Can you all do that?" Misty said, still slightly in shock from the power of her younger friend.

"Mm-hm," Molly happily replied, "But both my brothers say that I'm the strongest in it. Just like how I'm the fastest runner."

"Molly, what was with freezing us like that?" Tomo asked as he and Ash walked over.

"Misty needs to know what she should do for her Aura training," Molly plainly said before she added, "Plus, you two needed to take a break."

Ash gave a huff as he walked over to Misty.

"You two look over how your Pokemon are doing for now," Ash said, "I'll give Misty some instructions and maybe we can have some small battles."

Ash signaled Misty to follow him while others walked over to their Pokemon. He lead her to the nearby stream and had her sit down.

"What you should do is release all your Pokemon," Ash explained, "After that, meditate like we did last night. Try to find your Aura and then spread it out lightly over your Pokemon. This is the first step you need to take as you must find a way to bring your Aura to the surface, which meditating will do."

Misty nodded before releasing all her Pokemon. She sat back in a cross legged position before she tried focusing again. It was much harder than before, seeing as there was no Aura Guardians helping her reach the state she had last night, but she eventually got it after a few hours. When she did, she could feel the power inside her awakening slightly, stretching out to her Pokemon and covering them like a blanket. She wasn't able to feel much about them in the state she was in, but she was able to feel their presence on a greater level than ever before. A smile crept onto her lips, excitement building as she wondered when she would be able to fully understand her Pokemon.

* * *

The group remained in the forest for about a week. They didn't travel very far when ever they moved, preferring to spend more time training than traveling for the moment. They were also slightly lost.

The three siblings would always wake up early in the morning to start training while Misty would follow slowly behind. She would primarily practice meditation while also training her Pokemon a little. Misty's ankle also managed to heal within a few days, so she was able to walk again without a stick.

During the training sessions, Misty discovered that her trio of friends had the habit of fighting each other to practice their own combat skills, something Misty would often watch from the sidelines with the other Pokemon. It honestly amazed her how skilled they were, especially considering some of them were younger than her!

The Pokemon had also grown rather well in their training. It only took a few days for Caterpie to evolve into Metapod, learning **Harden** in the process.

Eventually, after the week had passed, they planned on trying to find Pewter City the next day, finally leaving the forest. Ash knew his Pokemon were strong enough to combat the Pokemon there and made sure that those he wanted to use could beat the gym leader.

At the moment, Misty had decided to look for some berries for the Pokemon, Weedle staying next to her to help her find them with his great sense of smell.

"I wonder how well Ash will do against the leader," Misty said to Weedle, "It's a rock type gym, so I wonder what he will use. I know he has that shiny Gyarados, but I don't think Ash would use her until he need to."

Weedle nodded, the only way he could properly communicate with Misty at the moment.

"I actually asked if he wanted to use my Water Pokemon, but he wanted to use his own Pokemon in this battle," Misty continued, "I'm actually surprised at how well he handles everything considering he's a new trainer. At least he isn't one of those unprepared, childish trainers who doesn't even think about what he is getting into."

As the two continued to search for berries, a rustling noise was heard. Misty stopped in her tracks to see where the noise had come from. Almost as soon as she did, a sword came out of a nearby bush, heading straight for the redhead.

Weedle, taking the offensive to protect his trainer, quickly used **String Shot** to grab the blade from the attacker's hands and threw it to the side. He was about ready to use **Poison Sting** when the attacker held his hands up in defeat. Misty got a better look at and was able to see that he was a boy around her age were samurai armor.

"Please!" He shouted, "I mean no harm! I only wanted to know if you are the last trainer from Pallet Town!"

"Well you shouldn't run at a person with a sword!" Misty shouted back, "Either way, I'm not from Pallet Town. I'm from Cerulean City."

"Ah, my mistake," the boy said, "My search for the trainer from Pallet continues."

With that, he disappeared into the bush from once he came, taking his sword with him. Misty and Weedle looked in that direction for a minute to make sure he wasn't coming back.

"I can't believe that guy," Misty said, "What kind of person just comes up to a person they don't know and swings a sword right in their face! That's just plain rude and dangerous. I'm just glad I'm not from Pallet T-"

Realization suddenly lit up Misty's face along with dread. Weedle looked over, wondering what was wrong with the redhead.

"Oh no!" Misty said, "Ash, Molly, and Tomo are all from Pallet Town! He'll probably go after them!"

Now Weedle had realization and dread covering his face. Without another word or motion between them, they both ran back to where the trio was.

* * *

Meanwhile with the trio, they were all relaxing with their Pokemon after their training session. Ash was playing on his flute while everyone else listened to it contently. Even some of the natural Pokemon stopped by every once and awhile to listen before leaving to avoid capture or attend to their own matters.

Suddenly, Ash stopped playing. Everyone looked to him, knowing he wouldn't just cut off like that.

"Bi-" Molly started before Ash signaled her to be quiet.

' _I'm sensing someone nearby,'_ he quickly explained through their Aura Bond.

' _You sure it isn't Misty?'_ Pikachu asked.

' _No,'_ Ash responded, ' _It isn't her Aura. It doesn't have her strong Water-Fire balance that makes her easy to pick out. This one also seems to be carrying a slight smug feeling, as if whatever they are going to do next they will easily complete. Could be risky to us.'_

' _I'm sensing it now, too,'_ Molly said.

' _I'm also on the scent,'_ Tomo added, ' _Whoever is there is beyond those bushes, and they seem to be coming quickly but sneakily, using the forest as cover, as if they're going to surprise someone.'_

' _What's the plan?'_ Luxray asked his trainer.

' _Hmm… Lux, stay close to my side and be ready to stand in front of me if need be,'_ Ash began, ' _You can help intimidate this guy if need be. All the starter Pokemon stay by the person who you belong to and stay on your toes. All the baby Pokemon stay closer to the center, but you can leap out if need be, seeing that you have more training in. I also need Riolu to keep an eye out for any other people or Misty. Gyarados, keep close to the back. Metapod, stay by Molly. Spearow and Pidgeotto, keep to the air. Molly and Tomo, stay close behind me but keep a little distance just in case. I'm going to move closer and see whoever this person is. With any luck, they'll be the one surprised and I disarm them if they have any weapons.'_

' _Alright,'_ everyone answered.

' _Just don't get hurt,'_ Molly added in.

Everyone got into position before Ash calmly made his way over to the bush. The Aura was slowly approaching, likely having seen signs of their camp from before. The Aura slowly creeped forward as Ash did the same. Before long, the other Aura was right on the other side of the bush.

Just as Ash approached the bush, a katana flew out from behind it, aimed right for Ash's face. Instincts kicking in, Ash reached for the handle of the blade, grabbing the hand that held it as well. In one swift motion, Ash pulled the person forward before sticking out his leg, effectively tripping the person. As they fell, the grip on the blade released, though Ash luckily caught it before it could go flying.

With the attacker now on the ground, everyone could see who it was. It was the same samurai clad boy that attacked Misty **(Obviously)**.

"What's the big idea?!" Ash shouted, "Who the heck are you and why are you swinging a sword at me?!"

The samurai boy was now scared as all three humans were looking at him in confusion with a hint of irritation (mostly from Ash) while ever Pokemon looked ready to tear him apart limb from limb for trying to attack their trainer/friend.

"Y-you m-m-misunderstand!" The boy stuttered out, "I merely wish to challenge the trainer from Pallet Town to a Pokemon battle!"

"Why were you trying to attack Big Brother with a sword?" Molly asked.

"It is the samurai's way of challenging an opponent!" The boy said with stars in his eyes, "For I am the Samurai! I challenge those who come through these woods in an effort to get stronger! I am on a search for the last trainer who come from Pallet. The other three have already come through here. I was told he would be a rather easy victory."

"Who told you that?" Ash said, slightly annoyed at being called an easy victory.

"The spiky haired trainer with the car that was full of women," Samurai replied, "He was a rather good battler with his Squirtle, though some of his other Pokemon didn't listen so well. When he tried using his Spearow, the bird attacked him relentlessly."

At that remark, Samurai started laughing, clearing thinking that the event had been rather funny. The trio and their Pokemon also laughed, wishing they could have seen their rival being attacked by one of his own uncontrolled Pokemon **(The other Pokemon know about Gary because the three shared some memories with them that involved him)**. Ash then took the katana, which he now realized was made of wood and painted to look like metal, and handed it back to Samurai.

"I believe he was talking about me," Ash said, "However, I will tell you that I am not weak nor are my Pokemon. Gary, the one who told you I was weak, is a bit arrogant at times because he is the grandson of Professor Oak and thinks that he is better than everyone else because he is related to such a famous professor. As such, he believes that me, as well as my little brother and sister over here, are weak. Though I think it's just because he is jealous of how all three of us have a strong connection to Pokemon and have an easy time bonding with them, while he does not."

"I see," Samurai said as he reclaimed his sword, "I must say I am disappointed in the fact that he looks at himself and others that way. In the ways of a samurai, we carry our honor and the honor of our families on our back to support them, knowing fully well that they will fall if we fall, and that we must carry the weight of them, both the good and the bad. To hold the honor of one's family over their head and wear it like a crown is disgraceful, as it is something we should add to and support, not use to gain popularity or fame."

"Yeah, Gary needs to learn humility," Tomo said, "Sure, he knows a lot and has some decent skills, but he'll never compare to Oak or be a great battler if he keeps using his last name as leverage."

"Either way, I still wish to have a Pokemon battle with you," Samurai said, "While I can tell you are clearly not weak, I like a challenge."

"Sure," Ash responded happily, "Just don't go swinging that sword in my face. It's a bit dangerous, even if it is made of wood."

" **Here comes Misty and Weedle,"** Riolu suddenly said, causing Ash to turn in the direction he could feel Misty's Aura coming from.

"Ash!" Misty shouted as she broke through the trees, a large hammer in her hands.

' _Where the heck did she get that from?'_ The trio and their Pokemon thought together as they sweatdropped.

"Careful, Misty," Ash said as he calmly grabbed her so she neither attacked nor fell over again.

"Oh, so this girl is a part of your group?" Samurai asked.

"Yeah," Molly said, "We accidently destroyed her bike and let her come with us so she didn't have to go home."

"Wait, he isn't attacking you?" Misty questioned.

"Nah, he just has some interesting ways of asking for a battle," Ash responded as he let go of her.

The group then moved over to a part of the clearing that was perfect for the battle.

"Misty, can you be the referee?" Ash asked his friend.

"Sure," Misty said as she walked over, "This is a-"

"Two-on-two," Samurai quickly told her.

"Two-on-two match between Ash and Samurai. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"Go, Pinsir!" Samurai yelled as he threw its Pokeball to release it.

Misty was a little squirmish of the Pokemon, still not completely over her fear of bug types. As such, she moved back to the others, also not wanting to accidentally get stuck in the battle by being too close..

Out of curiousity, Molly took out her Pokedex to scan it.

 _ **Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. Pinsir grips its prey in its pincers and squeezes hard! It can't move if it's cold, so it lives in warm places.**_

"Alright then," Ash said as he looked to his friend on his shoulder, "Fennekin, I choose you!"

" **Yay!"** Fennekin cheered, " **My first battle!"**

Fennekin hopped down from her place on his shoulder, ready to fight. Samurai was a little shocked at the fire type that was clearly from another region, but her quickly got ready to fight.

"Use **Vice Grip**!" He shouted out.

"Jump to dodge and use **Flamethrower**!" Ash called out in reply.

Pinsir raced forward with its pincers out, ready to squeeze the fire type. Before it could, Fennekin did as Ash said by jumping over it. When she did, she let out a stream of flames from her mouth, roasting the bug. It struggled to stay on its feet, but it wasn't going down so easily.

"Use **Seismic Toss**!" Samurai shouted out.

Ash didn't have a chance to call out another move before Fennekin was roughly grabbed by Pinsir. It lifted her up into the air before slamming her back into the ground. A small crater was created where she hit, though it wasn't very large or deep.

" **Okay, that hurt,"** Fennekin said, picking herself out of the hole, " **But I'm still ready to fight!"**

"Alright! Use **Ember** to finish it off!" Ash shouted.

Another flame formed in Fennekin's mouth. Rather than coming out as a straight stream, it came out as little shots that quickly formed a large blanket. It hit Pinsir, causing the stag beetle to faint.

"Pinsir is unable to battle," Misty said, stepping up, "Samurai, release your final Pokemon."

"A fight done well," Samurai mused as he returned Pinsir, "I must say, it is interesting battling a Pokemon from outside of Kanto. Go, Metapod!"

The cocoon Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. This time, Tomo decided to scan it.

 _ **Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form a Caterpie. Metapod's vulnerable body is surrounded by its hard shell, which protects it while it waits to evolve.**_

Ash was a little confused by this, knowing that a Metapod could barely move as is, but he wasn't going to lighten up his guard.

"Use **Harden**!" Samurai commanded.

"Fennekin, use **Flamethrower** before it can finish!" Ash shouted.

However, it seemed the Samurai planned for something like this.

"Now use **String Shot** and then use **Tackle**!" Samurai said.

Before the flames could hit it, Metapod sent a sticky web into the nearby trees. The web grew taut as Metapod used it like a rope, lifting itself away from the fire. When it was right over Fennekin, it used **Tackle** , sending her back a few feet.

"Fennekin! Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern, not expecting a combo like that.

" **A bit sore from that surprise attack, but I'm fine otherwise,"** Fennekin replied as she got back up.

"Use **Scratch**!" Ash said, hoping that a physical attack would work.

Unfortunately, Samurai used the same technique again, which caused Fennekin to miss and receive more damage.

'Dang it,' Ash thought, 'If I try to attack that Metapod with either physical or flame attacks, he'll use that same tactic and hurt Fennekin even more. Unless… That's it!'

"Fennekin, use **Ember**!" Ash said.

Samurai looked at Ash with a confused look before commanding Metapod to do the same tactic as earlier before the attack hit.

' _Now move your head up and burn the web!'_ Ash told her through their Aura Bond.

Fennekin understood and moved her head up, which both caused damage to Metapod and burned the web it was hanging from. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Now use **Scratch** before it can get up!"

Doing as Ash commanded, Fennekin hit Metapod so hard that it flew back into the nearby tree with its face scratched up. The attack plus the impact caused the Pokemon to faint.

"Metapod is unable to battle," Misty announced, "The winners are Ash and Fennekin!"

"We did it!" Ash cheered.

" **Alright!"** Fennekin shouted.

Samurai recalled it without another word before turning to Ash.

"You showed amazing skill here," Samurai said, "One of the harder battles I had to face. And few often think to burn the webs with my Metapod. It was an honor to battle you."

"No problem," Ash said with a smile, "This was actually my first official trainer battle. Can't say I'm going to forget this one any time soon."

Right as they were about to part ways, two voices rang clear through the air. Accompanying the voices was a rushing wind that was making it hard for the group to see.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Not you clowns again!" Ash yelled out.

"We're not clowns!" The trio instantly replied.

"What do you want from us?" Tomo shouted above the winds.

"To take your Pokemon, of course!" Jessie instantly said, "Some of those aren't even from Kanto! The Boss will pay us handsomely for such a haul."

"And this vacuum will do all the work for us," James said, revealing the gigantic vacuum that was creating the winds.

"How did we miss that?" Misty questioned.

"Turn it on full power!" Jessie said.

"We can't do that!" Meowth suddenly said, "It'll destroy the whole forest!"

"Why should we care?" James said, "It'll just become a nice lot to sell."

Before anyone could argue, the two crooks turned up the power, creating a massive suction that started taking the group off their feet. Ash, Molly, Tomo, and Samurai all managed to catch some sturdy roots with their Pokemon either being called back or finding a place to protect themselves.

However, Misty managed to get thrown behind the machine instead, having missed the tube when she was thrown off her feet. She had a chance to do something!

'Oh Arceus, what am I supposed to do?!' Misty thought.

Her mind was racing, frantically searching for anything that would help. That's when she saw Weedle, who was still on her shoulder. She was a little hesitant, but shook those thoughts off, remembering those in trouble.

'As much as I don't want to do this, I don't have much of a choice,' she thought, before taking off into the forest, giving her friends a look that said she would come back.

The redhead started racing as fast as she could, trying to reach her destination before anyone was hurt. It was rather hard, due to the uneven terrain. Because of the landscape, Misty fell on her face, Weedle quickly moving so he didn't get crushed.

"Ow…" Misty said as she picked herself up, contemplating if this was a good idea, "No! I have to help them!"

Misty started running again. However, while she didn't realize it, she has actually activated her Aura that had been slowly brought to the surface by her meditations. In doing so, she forced the Aura into her legs by her determination, causing her to run much faster with better grace to the point it didn't seem humanly possible.

In a few minutes, she made it with the unknowing help of her Aura to her destination, the Beedrill hive. Instantly, several Beedrills came down, but they seemed to recognize her and the Weedle on her shoulder. They looked at her with confusion as she tried catching her breath.

"Please…" Misty said, huffing a little, "My friends… And the forest… Are in danger…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the siblings and the Samurai were still hanging on for dear life, managing to get further away from the vacuum by using the branches of trees. The Rockets could have turned it up even higher to prevent it, but they were currently arguing with Meowth on turning it to that level.

"Big brother, I'm scared!" Molly said, gripping one of Ash's legs along with a branch.

"I hope that Misty had a plan," Tomo said, hanging from several branches.

"She must have," Ash told them, in position to help them if they slipped as he held on.

" **I just hope those clowns don't stop fighting until we can get away!"** Pikachu said from his spot on Ash's shoulder where he was hanging on for dear life, Fennekin mimicking him.

"We can't destroy this place!" Meowth yelled at his two teammates, "That's going too far!"

"It doesn't matter what happens to this dump," Jessie said, "As long as we get their Pokemon, we're fine."

"Why should we even care?" James said.

"Because not many locals are happy with your plans," a voice rang out.

The trio turned around to see Misty standing there confidently, Weedle perched on her head. Jessie was a bit angry that this girl was acting so high and mighty, as well as the fact that she escaped their vacuum.

"And what locals would be so mad?!" Jessie shouted to the girl.

"These locals," Misty said, making a motion to something behind her.

From the trees came hundreds of Beedrills! They knew Misty was telling the truth when she came to them and answered her call to action, following her back to her friends and fiends. Seeing that Team Rocket was trying to destroy their forest, they all flew past the redhead and went for the machine and the grunts.

Jessie and James screamed, instantly running away with some of the Beedrills following. Meowth said something to one of the Beedrill before going to hide in foliage, almost no Beedrills caring about him. The bugs that weren't chasing the two grunts went to the vacuum, using their needles to smash it.

The machine was skewered several times over, causing bits and pieces of metal to go flying. Eventually, the suction died off due to the power supply being skewered, allowing the four humans and the Pokemon that were caught in the wind to stand once again. The trio immediately rushed over to Misty. Molly, upon reaching her friend, hugged her legs while the other two stood in front of her.

"Thank you, Misty!" She said.

"It was nothing," Misty replied, "It was mostly the Beedrills who did all the work."

"But they would have never made it if you didn't get them," Ash told her.

"Speaking of which, how did you get them?" Tomo asked.

"What do you mean?" Misty said, confused.

"The Beedrill hive is a good run from here," Tomo explained, "Did you actually run there in only a few minutes?"

"Yes…" Misty said, a little unsure.

"Ah! You must have used Aura!" Molly said happily.

"I used Aura?!" Misty said in shock.

"You must have," Ash confirmed, "Tomo is right when he said that it is a long run. I guess your Aura must have activated naturally because of the situation."

"Can I do it again?" Misty asked, now excited that she could use some of the power her friends told her about.

"It might take some practice and you might not be able to do it without a certain emotion attached," Ash started, "but I'm sure you could eventually learn how to do it at will."

"Well, I guess having it when I absolutely need it is better than not having it at all," Misty said, a small amount of her excitement fading, but it was replaced with pride over the fact she used Aura and saved her friends, along with the forest.

The group turned back to the machine to see the Beedrills using their needles to lift it off the ground. With one swift throw from all of them, they threw it into the air where it exploded due to the damages. The Beedrill turned to Ash and company, gave them a short bow, which the group returned, and left.

"I am amazed," Samurai said as he walked over, "I have never seen the Beedrill act like that before."

"I guess not all bugs are bad," Misty said, "They just want to protect their home."

"Mm-hm!" Molly agreed, "Hey , do you know how to get to Pewter City from here? Big Brother wants to get to his first gym battle."

"Of course," Samurai told the girl, "Just head that way, there should be a path there."

"Thank you," Ash said, "I hope we can have a rematch someday."

"I do as well," Samurai said, "Until then I will grow as strong as I can. Good day to you, trainers! I hope you do well on your travels."

The Samurai made his leave, the group waving to him as he left. They then gathered up their stuff and headed for Pewter City for Ash's gym battle.

* * *

It was later in the evening at the Beedrill hive. Jessie and James had been tied to the hive by several **String Shots** , as well as being slightly poisoned, though not lethally. It more or less just made them act really loopy.

The Beedrills all gathered around, wondering what they should do with their prisoners, knowing that they shouldn't keep them as they were and could not kill them as they were not that psychotic. As they were doing so, there was a rustling sound nearby. Most of them turned around in order to defend the hive while the others made sure their prisoners wouldn't be taken. The rustling sound soon revealed itself as Meowth who was coming from a nearby bush.

The Beedrill recognized him from the event and were about to strike, only for one Beedrill to stop them all.

" **He means us no harm,"** he said, " **He was the one to tell me where the powersource of the machine was and the fact that we should throw it into the air before it exploded."**

" **Meowth, you are with these evil doers who threatened our forest,"** the head Beedrill said, " **Why did you tell us how to destroy the machine?"**

"I'm not actually theirs," Meowth said, "I have no trainer. I just don't like this destruction. Right now, I'm just here to take them away. Those two are more idiots than bad."

" **Very well, but do not try to attack the forest again or we will not be as merciful,"** head Beedrill said as he detached the two from the hive and threw them over to Meowth.

Meowth said nothing as he grabbed the two out of it grunts by the webbing they still were covered in and began dragging them away.

 _After helping Misty with her fear of bugs and saving the forest with the help of the Beedrill, our heroes head to Pewter City. What is to happen while they are there? What does Team Rocket have in store for them? And will Misty learn how to control her Aura? Find out as the journey continues._

* * *

 **So, that was Viridian Forest. I decided to give Molly Caterpie to balance everything out and Misty Weedle so she could work on getting over her fear of bugs.**

 **Molly: What about Meowth?**

 **That is something I've always noticed in the Pokemon fanstories. No one ever talks about the fact Meowth is doing these things when he is a Pokemon. I mean, there are times where Ash is seen as this important figure who all Pokemon can recognize and Meowth still goes against him. Not to mention all Pokemon normally see the Legendaries as gods. Why would Meowth go against GOD?!**

 **Tomo: What's going to happen to him?**

 **Stop trying to make me give out spoilers! But I do have one hint at what is to come. I got this idea because I told my friend it and she misheard me. So, here it is. *Hands Meowth something***

 **Meowth: A Tamale?**

 **I gave Meowth Tamale! That is your hint!**

 **Ash: Weird hint.**

 **That's the point. Well, that's all for now.**

 **Molly: I got this! To all her readers, watchers, and reviewers out there, stay golden!**

 **Stop taking my phrases!**


	7. Rewriting?

**Hey, it's GoldenGirlGalaxy. And, I'm not sure how some of you are going to take this.**

 **Ash: Get to the point!**

 **Alright, Alright. You see, I'm going to be rewriting the few chapters of** ** _Rise of Legends_** **I have and then continue from there. It was more or less a case of I didn't like how the story was coming out and I was making some of the mistakes made by other writers that I wanted to avoid, like giving Ash too many Pokemon, not giving much characterization to Ash, and general problems with the story and writing.**

 **More or less, I was inspired by the story** ** _Ashes of the Past_** **(Good story, check it out, I've made the mistake of stopping after the first chapter the first time I saw it) as it gave more character and humor to the story, but also had epic moments and gave good descriptions for why everything happened. Something I want for my own stories.**

 **So, the new story will be up soon. In fact, I already posted the first chapter:**

 **s/12857705/1/Rise-of-Legends-Rewritten**

 **If you have any ideas you want to give me, such as what might happen or what Pokemon everyone should get, tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **And to all my readers, watcher, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


End file.
